Cola Girl
by Xipholynx
Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.
1. The Bet

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC s and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter One: The Bet

America's boss often said that seeing the sights of a city like London after a long day in a meeting was really great. He couldn't say he felt the same as it was difficult to see any of the things that supposedly made England's capital great through all the rain and fog. Despite England being the one hosting the meeting this time he had wrapped it up earlier than usual and then had left without making a single disparaging remark towards France. America didn't tell anyone that he was worried over England's strange behavior - he was sure he could find out what was wrong and would fix it himself.

America resisted his urge to splash through each sidewalk puddle he crossed but he did entertain himself by spinning his umbrella around as he walked, dispersing the raindrops in an energetic halo around him. As if to mock his own cheery ridicule of the English weather the wind picked up and proceeded to drench America in rainwater. Since the star spangled umbrella America carried with him was no longer useful he decided to temporarily halt his search by stepping into a restaurant.

The one restaurant on the block of course had to be a traditional English cuisine restaurant with a doorman watching the entrance. As America stepped beneath the awning and shook the residual rain from his umbrella the doorman quirked an eyebrow at him as asked, "Do you have a reservation tonight?"

"Nah, bro I just need a break from the rain," America said with his habitual wide smile not diminishing in the slightest, "You don't mind if I wait here til the wind dies down a bit do you? Thanks."

"No loitering here, young man," the doorman said, indicating the small sign on the wall which informed America of the same thing.

"I'll wait inside and order something then. No harm in that, right?" America asked.

"You just said you do not have a reservation." The tone of England's citizen seemed to indicate that he felt America was something of an idiot.

With skill honed from over two-hundred years of doing what he felt like America ignored him and reached for the door handle to the restaurant himself to pull it open, "Don't worry about it buddy, I'll just order at the counter. Thanks, dude!"

Before America could be stopped he entered the building and habitually looked around the room even as he strode towards the hostess area. He would have asked to sit at the bar if he hadn't spotted England sitting across from a girl with red hair at a table farther into the dining area. England looked like he was rather pleased and America's curiosity was greater than a sackful of cats so he spoke to the hostess with a grin. "I see my pal inside and have an urgent message for him. I'll be in and out in less than five minutes if you don't mind?"

The hostess, like the doorman outside before her, quirked an eyebrow at him and said, "I would much rather take a message to pass along to this friend of yours."

"Nah, this'll be faster," America replied and confidently made his way further into the restaurant, not heeding the affronted gasp of indignation of the hostess. England of course spotted him first and his glad and open expression immediately transformed into a displeased scowl, complete with furrowing his ridiculous eyebrows to America's delight. England's red haired date followed England's sour gaze and spotted America just as he arrived at the couple's table.

"What are you doing here?" England demanded and gritted his teeth in annoyance as America sat down in the chair to his left.

America's habitual smile widened before he replied, "Oh, I was looking for you since you left the meeting so fast. I wanted talk to you and since it's like my one of my niches (nitchs) to find you no matter where you are here I am."

"Send me an email later then, I'm quite busy right now," England spat out with a scowl.

"I can see that, who is this anyway and does she know she's about to have tasteless British food with an old sourpuss with outrageous eyebrows?" America said teasingly. England expression transformed from simple irritation to something close to apocalyptic rage and to America's intrigue the expression was mirrored on England's date.

She was the first to speak. "For your information my name is Rose and the word is pronounced niche (neesh) so please don't tarnish the English language any further."

America tilted his head at Rose's hostility but shrugged it off as unimportant, "Whatever, nice to meet you anyway Rose. So how did you meet Anglia here? I'm sure it was interesting."

Rose looked confused for a moment and toward England asked, "Is that a nickname for you, Arthur?"

England blushed to his ears and admitted, "Yes, Anglia is one of my old nicknames. Alfred knows all about how embarrassing antiquated nicknames can be, isn't that right Columbia? Now get out of here you oaf."

In retaliation to England's use of his old nickname America rolled his eyes and replied, "I ain't as antiquated as you so it's not that embarrassing. Seriously though what's the story here? It's hard to think of a reason you would go out with a chick like Rosie here let alone a reason she would go out with you."

Rose scowled at America and spoke up, "Don't call me Rosie - it's just Rose. I only met Arthur at the British Museum yesterday where I work as an auditor. I saw him giving his own little tour of the place to a little boy and his queer Scandinavian parents and I was really impressed by all his insight on the exhibits. I approached him afterword and complimented his handling on the subjects after which he asked me to dinner tonight."

America looked over towards England who nodded his head in agreement and spoke in a wistful tone, "I haven't gone out in a long time and since Rose here seemed nice enough I thought I would take a chance again."

"Aww, Anglia wants to love again," America cooed teasingly and pinched England's cheek, "Is there gonna be another inspired Shakespeare in the works anytime soon?"

"Shut up you moron," England hissed furiously as he pushed America's hand away from his face which unfortunately caused America's arm to knock the two drinks on the table over. England's spilled drink ran along across the tablecloth and Rose's dripped down onto her lap causing her to jolt up and away with a startled yelp. England stood up to assist Rose in drying off with a napkin in hand but she waved him away with a scowl.

"I can put up with a lot Arthur but an idiot American friend is where I draw the line. If he's visiting he should be politer and if he's moved here for work he should develop better habits," Rose looked at England and gave her ultimatum, "Unless you dissolve whatever relationship you have with Alfred here I don't think we can have any future together."

England's expression turned sorrowful and he said, "I'm sorry Rose. I can't just dissolve my relationship with Alfred. Please won't you reconsider your ultimatum?"

"I won't compromise. I'm sorry Arthur but I can't see you again," Rose picked up her purse from beside her chair and left England and America behind. America winced at England's heartbroken puppy eyed expression. He hadn't intended to chase England's date off - he had just been trying to be friendly. Rose exited the restaurant and it was only then that America spoke up.

"I'm sorry England, I didn't mean for that to happen. I swear I was just curious about what you were doing since you were acting so weird today. I'm sure you can find someone better that Rosie by next week and I swear I'll keep away from you until you want to introduce me next time."

England sat back down in his chair and growled, "I didn't think you were so brainless that you forgot that human-nation relationships don't just happen because we want to be with someone. You do realize that when we approach humans they forget us moments after we leave their presence so they have to initiate contact first in order to remember us at all."

"Really? No wonder the Starbucks barista by my house never remembers my name even though I go in every morning," America said with the spark of realization illuminating in his mind, "I can't believe no one told me about this."

"I can't believe you're over 400 years old and have only just realized this. Truly your idiocy knows no bounds," England said scathingly, "That's probably why you were an idiot enough to follow me today. All the other nations could sense the mood and let me be. A human can't handle paying attention to more than one nation at a time when they first start to perceive us since they feel like the world is watching their movements. Humans always subconsciously reject the feeling and run away only to forget us minutes later."

America snorted dismissively and said, "Yeah right, maybe for your citizens and the citizens any other country but my citizens are made of tougher stuff. If I ever had a date with one of mine even if everyone in the world paid attention to the two of us I can guarantee my date wouldn't run off and would even want to go on a second date."

"You must be the dumbest person in this world if you believe that," England groused before his eyes suddenly lit up and his scowl turned into a scheming smirk. He casually dusted his arm off and added, "but if you really think that's true you won't be afraid to make a stake on your claim will you."

"No way, I'm not afraid of a bet," America proclaimed hotly with flames of passion ignited in his eyes, "What are the stakes?"

"If, as you say, you can get a date with one of your citizens you will let every nation know the date, time and location so anyone can intercept you if they wish to. If your date does not run away or willingly ditch you at any point as well as agrees to a second date I will give up bringing any tea to drink during our world meetings for the next year. If you fail and your date leaves you willingly before the end of your date or declines a second one however you have to agree to stop bringing hamburgers during our world meetings for the same amount of time."

America instantly agreed, "Ha, you've got a deal, this'll be a cinch. Now I just need a date which will be as easy as pie. I'll even up the stakes and say I'll have a date within thirty days or I'll stop drinking coffee for a year as well."

America and England shook hands before parting ways, America to leave the restaurant and England to finish dining alone in peace. Even long hours after America had exited England was savoring his gin with a satisfied mood. Even if America had ruined his own date this bet would at least ensure that America would get punished in some way for it.

25 DAYS LATER

Brrnnnnng, brrnnnnng

Morocco covered his head with a pillow hoping that his phone would stop ringing.

Brrnnnnng, brrnnnnng

Seriously, he had only been asleep for two hours, who was calling him at three o'clock in the morning?

Brrnnnnng, brrnnnnng

He peeked from under his pillow and blearily blinked awake his sleep dazed hazel eyes at his landline caterwauling across the room.

Brrnnnnng, brrnnnnng

Why wasn't this person calling his cell phone? The landline was for emergencies, family and close friends only. Oh, of course. He stumbled out of bed, almost falling with his legs entangled in his blanket to reach the phone.

Brrnnnnng, brrnn-

"It is three o clock in the morning America - dis had better be a good reason for calling," Morocco pushed his curly bangs from where they fell in front of his eyes, simultaneously rubbing his forehead to try to wake up faster.

"Morocco! None of my citizens remember me and I can't find a date and that means in five days I won't be able to eat or drink anything good at my meetings for the next year! Please, please, please you have to help me!" America's voice cried from the receiver even as Morocco distractedly pulled out his cell phone which had been on silent. Wow, twenty missed calls and ten texts from America in under an hour.

"Who did you call before me?" Morocco asked to gauge how insulted he should feel and how willing he would be to help.

"Only Canada, Japan and The Netherlands I swear!" America vowed, before his voice seemed to shrink, "None of them know anything that will help me."

"You didn't ask England for help? Dat is surprising," Morocco really was shocked, England was actually the first contact on America's speed dial and usually the first person America called when he was having a personal crisis.

"It's England's fault I'm in this mess," America dramatically wailed, "I told him I could get a date from one of my citizens and a lotta people like me but no one agrees to date me after I leave their line of sight and follow up with a call. What do I do? You have to help because you re my oldest bestie!"

"Why do you need a date? Dat kind of ding hasn't ever interested you," Morocco asked.

"It's not long term, I just need to go out with a person and have them agree to a second date to win a bet against England," America tactlessly admitted, "I wouldn't seriously pursue a regular human for too long, it would only get too complicated too fast."

Morocco out of irritation scolded, "Dis sort of ding should not be taken lightly America, nor left to chance or as a frivolous wager. It should be taken as seriously as any other major decision in life - with prayer, careful planning, and family involvement."

"Lighten up Morocco, it's not gonna be as serious as you're making it. You're a romantic country right? How would you get someone to approach you for a date? I seriously do need your help."

"Ugh...fine I will help. Where are you? Dis kind of thing requires me to be dere," Morocco caving in to America's heartfelt and sort of pathetic plea.

"New York City, I figured in a city of over eight million people should increase my odds of finding someone in my favor," America said with a whoop of triumph.

"Fine. I will fly in today, get a rental and meet you at your house this afternoon," Morocco graciously offered.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE DRIVE - ah, what I mean is I'll meet you at the airport to maximize your time with me so don't bother getting a rental. Text me your arrival time, see you later!" With that America disconnected the call. Morocco, still partially sleep deprived, wondered if he had imagined the underlying terror in America's voice. Surely driving in New York City was not as terrifying as people claimed it would be?

END CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Please leave me a review so I can know what you think! Thank you


	2. Someone Special

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Two: Someone Special

Ava somewhat regretted wearing her business casual outfit since she was out in the field. Nothing was wrong with white capri pants, a red blouse, red flats or shiny red fingernails in an office but taking soil samples at the park was turning her pants more tan and her fingernails were now caked with dust that accumulated underneath without her able to do anything about it. Oh well, this was what good bleach and a shower was meant for. It was mid afternoon and taking that into consideration Ava packed up her soil samples and made her way back into the city proper.

If Ava had thought that even in the city of New York she would constantly be getting coated in soil and dust she would have probably picked an internship that was closer to home but she couldn't say she regretted it. The contrast of where she was a half an hour ago surrounded by trees while taking soil samples from the park and now, on her way back to the office on a noisy street where she could deliver her report, was as always something of a heady rush to her. As she walked into the building her office was located in however she suddenly remembered it was Wednesday afternoon too late.

Ava tried to get to the elevator before being noticed but it was futile. Brian's radar for her presence was really on point today.

"Ava! Ava wait up, I want to talk with you!" Brian called out for her as she glared up at the elevator light showing it was still four floors above. No escape today. By the time Brian reached her Ava had switched from a glare to what she hoped looked like disinterest. Brian was the son of some executive in partnership with the lab she worked at and only worked about three days a week. Monday he collected reports from offices, Tuesdays he went to meetings and Wednesdays he went around to the different labs changing supplies around in the guise of deliveries. He was a good looking guy who was tall with a nice tan on a nice body adding mystique to his dark hair, dark blue eyes and white smile. He wasn't Ava's type at all which was unfortunate because he seemed to have fixated on her.

She glanced at Brian and monotonously greeted him, "Oh Brian. Hello, are you here to drop off and pick up more lab equipment?"

Brian nodded his head and said, "Like I do every Wednesday. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me to the Yankees game this Friday since I bought season tickets. You can't be a true New Yorker until you see them."

"I don't like watching spectator sports. I'd rather play ball than watch a game so I'm sorry but I'm not interested," Ava replied, declining his offer gently.

"What about Broadway? I can find tickets to a show that's playing instead," Brian suggested, trying to change up his tactics.

The elevator finally arrived and Ava stepped inside. She spun around and shrugged saying, "No thanks. I'm too busy to see anything, thanks for the offer though."

Brian looked like a scolded dog and Ava managed to ignore it and felt justified in her decision when just as the door shut she heard him hiss a statement she was sure he intended to be under his breath, "Why does she need to be such a frigid bitch?"

Ava always had very good hearing and had long ago decided to use her abilities for her own good, such as knowing who and what topics to avoid. Brian at first was someone she had said hello to every time she spotted him but wasn't interested in. He however seemed to like her plenty, no matter how many times she declined any of his offers to go on a date. There was also the fact that he always was so cranky and bitter whenever she rejected his offers.

The elevator finally arrived at the floor to the office and the soil samples she had taken from the park were immediately purloined from her. Following her soil delivery she was rushed off to find more paper for the copy machine/printer, sent to carry data sheets between five separate desks and to cap it all off was asked to clean up the break room and grab more coffee (one creamer, one sugar) for her caffeine addicted boss. The life of an intern truly was a never ending purgatory.

The actual paid employees in the lab all seemed to leave sometime between 4:30 and 5:00 leaving only Ava, two other interns and their collective supervisor to close up shop or complete whatever task there was left to complete for the night. Ava luckily only had to enter the data of the soil samples from the previous week into her mid-week report. She finished everything up within fifteen minutes and was exiting the office building by 5:30, intending to pick up something to eat on her way back. She was staying with her aunt, uncle and cousins while interning but her aunt was a stickler for times so if she wasn't home by six she had to get her own food. Ava found it safer to pick something up just in case she didn't make it back in time.

"Hey Ava, wait up. Wanna drop by Gennaro's for calzones with me tonight? You've been a little unsocial the past few weeks," Ava looked back towards the office building and waited while her fellow intern Sam caught up to her. Sam was pretty friendly and a born and bred New Yorker so knew all the good spots to grab a bite to eat. He had thick inky black hair, a great tan, honey brown eyes and athletic body and could've been a movie star when it came to looks. He was also gayer than a fleet of mardi gras floats and thus she felt comfortable spending friendly time with him knowing he didn't consider her to be datable.

"Sorry Sam, my cousin has been rehearsing for her solo for her school choir's Winter Concert at home so I haven't been getting a ton of sleep and Brian almost caught me again today," Ava said with a pout, "He tried to get me to go to a Yankee's game and then turned around and said he'd take me to any musical when I told him I don't like to watch sports."

Sam slung his arm across Ava's shoulders and made appropriate sympathetic sounds at her plight, "Aww, poor little Ava. You've been too nice to him - just be meaner when you reject him. Tell him he's a slug not worth your time. You won't get in trouble, he's not even a part of the real chain of command around here."

"But I like slugs," Ava weakly protested, "slugs are cute and nice, Brian isn't."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Then tell him you like slugs more than you like him and he'll get the picture. Now come with me, we need to get our calzones and go to the boulevard to check out cute guys. Guys cuter than slugs even."

Ava let Sam lead her to the calzone place and then drag her to a street with multiple pop-up stalls along the sidewalk and a sizable crowd of people going to and fro with purpose in their strides. Most people looked like they were leaving and Ava nibbled her calzone as she and Sam people watched together making up stories about anyone who caught their attention. Sam had pointed out a long haired blond in a red t-shirt and blue jeans, defying the fact that it was mid fall and the temperature was already in the mid fifties.

"That has to be a Canadian refugee. They're impervious to cold you know," Sam reported gleefully. "He's got nice arms but the scruff on his face either needs to be shaved or he needs a lot more of it to look good. What do you think?"

"He's alright. He looks kind of mad though," Ava replied, "I'm not into guys with anger issues."

"How the hell can you tell he has anger issues from here? He's smiling and seems to be in a happy Canada bubble," Sam protested. Right at that moment someone coming from the opposite direction bumped into the guy spilling what looked like hot cocoa or coffee over the front shirt of said hypothesized Canadian. A string of expletives that would be impressive coming from a seasoned marine exploded from the furious supposed Canadian. The New Yorker who hit him looked to be going into shock.

Sam side-eyed Ava and said, "I am both impressed by and terrified of your powers."

"Shut up," Ava said with a furious red flush crawling across her face, "I just know how to pay attention to people's faces."

"Now that is an attractive couple - look at them," Sam said, distracted by a pair of legitimately handsome looking guys who walked down the sidewalk hand-in-hand together. One had platinum blond hair with icy gray eyes and snow pale skin while the other was a strawberry blond, blue eyed angel with sun kissed freckles dusted across his cheeks. They were both dressed very well and looked desperately in love with each other. Since Ava didn't feel comfortable objectifying people in a relationship she averted her gaze away only to spot a pair that was much more interesting.

A fine featured young guy with a warm tan, black curly hair and amber-hazel eyes who wore beautiful loose looking colorful clothing was standing beside a tall amber-blond guy with a handsome face who wore a pair of glasses over a set of rather intense blue eyes were watching the crowd together like she and Sam were doing. The tan guy in colorful clothes was eating something that looked like a pita sandwich and the blond beside him was eating a hamburger. The tan guy was speaking to the blond who was listening to what he was saying very intently and nodding along. A pair of friends like herself and Sam probably rather than a couple out on a date.

Ava nudged Sam to get his attention and gestured her head towards the second duo, "Those two look nice don't you think?"

Sam looked in the direction Ava indicated and blinked in confusion for a moment, not seeing anyone noteworthy. He blinked a few times and was going to ask Ava to elaborate when he finally spotted what she was talking about. "Oh wow, what a pair. I can't believe I didn't spot them earlier. Let's go say hello."

"What!? No way, you don't just introduce yourself to someone off the street," Ava resisted but Sam once again was already leading Ava by the arm in the direction of the other pair. As they approached they could finally pick up what the two young guys were talking about.

"You know da world has not promised anyding to anybody. I try to never be surprised, if I witnessed a donkey fly in de air I would just say Allah is capable of anything. Even finding someone to put up with you is possible for Allah," the tan guy, who had a lovely accent, seemed to be encouraging his friend.

The blond pouted with his cheeks bulging with food. Then after scarfing down his final bite of hamburger asked, "How is this helping at all? I didn't become who I am by standing around just waiting. Can't we just go to a bar or club and start looking there?"

Sam released Ava's arm from his grip and cheerily intruded on the pair's conversation, "Hi there, I'm Sam. Do you mind if I ask what exactly you're looking for?"

The blond smiled at Sam and Ava swore she spotted hearts fill Sam's eyes, he was the type to fall hard and fast for someone. The blond used a hand free of his burger wrapper to reach out for a handshake as he said, "I don't mind at all pal. To be honest I'm actually looking for a date for this Friday. I waited too long and my dating pool right now is a little shallow."

"Really? You into guys or gals?" Sam asked a bit eagerly.

The blond shrugged and said, "I don't have a preference actually, think you might be interested?"

"Hell yeah I am! Ah, I'm Sam by the way," Ava tried not to snicker at Sam's eagerness, watching this was interesting at least she thought, finishing up the last few bites of her calzone.

"Well you can call me Alfred if you want," the blond introduced himself before nudging his friend, "and this is my pal Al Mamkaka Al Maghribiya, Maghreb for short. He's visiting New York for a while from Morocco to help me out with a few things."

Sam turned to face Maghreb and Ava was fascinated to watch Sam's countenance change from open, warm and cheery to something a little more uncomfortable and skittish. Sam smiled weakly at Maghreb and asked, "Nice to meet you, Maghreb. Mind if I ask if you're going to be here in the city for long?"

Ava switched her gaze between Sam, Alfred and Maghreb with interest. Sam did like Alfred but had taken an instant disliking for Maghreb it seemed, Alfred looked torn between Sam's differing attitude and Maghreb looked like he either didn't mind or care about Sam's irrational dislike. Maghreb finished his bite of food and smiled at Sam anyway.

"I'll be here in New York until I am not needed. Does dis bother you at all?" Maghreb asked in an open friendly voice.

Sam uncomfortably looked between Alfred and Maghreb before saying, "Ah, very funny. Sorry Al, you should probably just take your...friend here if you need someone to go to an event with you. I'll get outta your way Maghreb, it was cool to meet you both though."

It said something about Sam's state of mind that he swept around and walked off without a second thought, apparently forgetting about Ava in the process. Ava awkwardly stood where she had been left standing beside Alfred and Maghreb without a thing to say. Apparently it didn't matter though because they didn't seem to notice her either. Story of Ava's life, noticed when she didn't want to be and ignored when she wanted to be noticed.

Alfred turned to Maghreb and pouted at him, "This is totally not fair! The only good thing about this is you're here to screen dates who can't handle my whole shitstorm of a life! Can we go to a club now?"

"No, I feel Allah lead us here for a reason and I always listen to Allah. He didn't say to leave yet," Maghreb stubbornly refused and pointedly took another bite of his food.

"This isn't fair! It should be simple to find someone special, none of this fate or destiny stuff! I should be able to just take a person by the hand," - Ava was startled when Alfred reached out and suddenly grabbed her hand, "look deep into their eyes and ask-" Alfred and Ava locked eyes on each other and Alfred was suddenly quiet. Ava's mind went blank with something close to shock.

Staring into Alfred's eyes was akin to standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking a crashing sea - or looking up into a deep blue sky and feeling the endless space above - or spotting that first ray of sunshine breaking through slate gray clouds after a storm. The whole experience caused Ava's breath to get stuck in her lungs. She blinked. Alfred did too.

"-will you please go on a date with me this Friday?"

Ava swallowed nervously and did a quick self evaluation. Her heart was beating and she could breathe again so that was good. What was it he asked? Something about a date? "It's not going to be to a Yankee's game is it?"

"No, not this time," Alfred breathed watching her still waiting for a true answer and trying not to be pushy, "You can call me Alfred by the way, this is Maghreb and I know lots of people who come from all over the globe so I hope that doesn't bother you."

Ava thought about the whole situation leading up to this and decided to think of what she was about to do as a favor, "It doesn't. Please call me Ava and yes I will go out with you this Friday."

"Great. That's great, really great," Alfred babbled. This situation working seemed to have made him gobsmacked.

"We can go to a club now if you want," Maghreb offered with a knowing grin before finishing his pita to hide his smile.

"Shut up, Maghreb," Alfred retorted with a pout and Ava hoped she wouldn't regret this decision.

END CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Thank you again for reading this, please review to tell me your likes and dislikes.


	3. American Poets

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Three: American Poets

: _I have a rad date on Friday! I told you I could do this so suck it England!_ :

America submitted his gloating post in the Pit Community Board at terraconnect . world, which was a social media website created by Estonia for the world personifications to connect with each other without accidentally revealing their identities to regular humans. Each nation had their own personal page and could post text, pictures, videos and link to human websites from their own page or on one of the community pages. The Pit was for every nation on the Earth to see but there were pages for different groups including continent groups, communities like the European Union and the G20 and of course other minor clubs like fans of sports, movies, music and food.

-vzzzzzt-vzzzzzt- America picked up his vibrating phone and smiled at the message he received.

[ _It was nice meeting you and M. tonight. See you later, gnight :-)_ ]

Ava sure was a nice person to find and she didn't seem to have that weird reaction to Morocco that everyone before her seemed to have. Now Morocco was here for the rest of the week until Sunday since he decided it was prime time to take time off from work for a vacation. That or he possibly in secret wanted to see if America would crash and burn with his date.

America had actually been secretly worried that this whole date and bet situation would give England another reason to mock him. He probably would've said something like "Oh America even your own citizens don't want to spend any amount of their free time with you. Just goes to show you need to act more mature." Now that he posted his general announcement about his upcoming date in the Pit he would post the details in the G20 group and that would allow the information to trickle to others if the G20 decided to talk about the details to others.

-VZZZZZT-VZZZZZT- America looked down at his phone again and smiled with glee when he saw that England had texted him. Apparently he had read his post on terraconnect and was demanding for America to give him a call. No harm in that. America hit his first speed dial contact and England picked up on the first ring.

"Hey England, what's up? Isn't it past bedtime for old people?" America cheerily inquired to his cranky friend.

"You must know that imaginary dates don't count America. It's sad you only four days remaining and you're going mad over this," England was certainly full of snark right now, "I didn't think you were the type to give up with so little effort, or is that the old America I'm thinking of?"

"Ha!" America jeered, "Just shows what you know England! Morocco was my wing man tonight and now _boom_ who has a date Friday night? I do!"

"Really?" England asked sounding genuinely surprised, "Well then I suppose congratulations are in order. Who is this unfortunate date of yours so I know when I find you on Friday?"

"She's coca-cola, ah I mean she reminds me of coca-cola and her name is Ava," America informed England who lapsed into an incredulous pause.

"How in the world does a person remind you of that?" England asked sounding flummoxed.

"I just mean she has eyes the color of coke and hair the color of...coke. She has a face with regular human features you know - two eyes, nose, cheeks, lips and a chin? Nothing that really stands out really, she just seems wholesome and sweet like coke," America explained lamely.

"How you've managed to produce any poets of note with that lack of spark for words astounds me," England retorted dryly, "Please tell me you aren't taking her to a coca-cola museum out of a fit of awful inspiration."

"Don't be ridiculous," America scoffed, "the Coca-Cola Museum is in Las Vegas - not New York and it would take way too long to visit there for a first date."

"...You actually have a Coca-Cola Museum? I was speaking out of sarcasm America. This is a perfect example of why everyone in the world thinks you have no culture," England said dryly, "So where will you be taking this 'Ava' so I can find you?"

"Eh, I'm actually on a Culinary Committee and need to judge a panel of chefs to find one who will be hired by the Global Summit to cater our future world meetings. I invited her along and told her I needed a date for the thing and no one I knew would go. After that I thought I'd take her to a karaoke club to hang out and then take her home," America answered, "I figured a fancy dinner and something low key for fun afterwards would be more normal than inviting her to go zip lining or bungee jumping off a skyscraper."

"How fascinating," England said filing the information in the back of his mind to remember later, "Well I'll certainly be waiting to see if this Ava decides to leave you. Here's to hoping at least."

"Whatever dude, my date is going to go down as the greatest first date in history!" America bragged before disconnecting the call. Feeling cheeky he decided to gloat to the G20 group. : _Note to you all! Starting at 7pm EST I will be having the best date in the history of all time! We're going to eat better than anyone and have more fun than anyone ever! I'll keep everyone posted but live appearances from you guys (and gals) will have no effect on my evening out, this I can guarantee!_ :

It was getting pretty late now and with not much to do with Morocco asleep and his great news shared with the world he decided to turn in for the evening. America was out like a light and only woke up the next day at six because his phone seemed to be screaming at him.

America fumbled with his phone and spotting Japan's contact answered groggily with sleep still slurring his voice, "What's up Japan, my man?"

"Hello America," Japan responded in his usual calm and collected tone of voice, "I have spent the last hour deciding my course of action and have found I have learned some news I feel honor bound to inform you about your future date."

"Wow buddy what's with the serious talk?" America interrupted himself with a giant yawn, "Having news about me and my date is super. Don't worry bout a thing, I've got this whole thing in the bag."

"Yes and I am happy you have found someone who is willing to spend extended time with you but I have learned news that even before it began your date has been doomed to failure."

"Hahaha, good one Japan! You almost had me going there. I don't even know the meaning of failure!" America boasted confidently.

"America you must believe me. It is doomed but not through your own faults. I must remind you that you cannot guarantee the reactions or actions of others involved in this, only your own," Japan warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the call but seriously dude, there is nothing to warn me about!"

"Please listen America-"

"I'll talk to you later dude. You'll see there's nothing for me to worry about!"

"Amer-"

With a swift motion America disconnected the line and let out a hearty chuckle. Honestly Japan could be so dramatic at times. What was there for him to worry about? The only other person who truly had the power to make or break this date and his future ability to continue to consume hamburgers was...his...date… Well seeing as he had legitimately called on the world to intrude on his date he sure hoped Ava would put up with it all. Maybe he should give her a call to make doubly sure she wanted to go out with him before it was too late?

* * *

Ava woke up earlier than usual and joined her Aunt Geneva and cousin Florence (Wren at her preference) in time to eat breakfast together with them. Her Uncle Jack and other cousin Austin were still sound asleep. Wren looked more dead to the world then Ava did and she had been asleep by the time Ava had arrived back the previous evening.

"Good morning! I hope you had fun with your friends from work last night Ava-dear." Aunt Geneva greeted cheerfully from the table when she spotted Ava. Aunt Geneva was under the mistaken impression that Ava had a lively social life and Ava was too ashamed to admit to her that she mostly spent her after work time still getting lost around the city by herself.

"It was alright. Sam ditched me early on so now I need to talk to him about how bigoted he acted but I have a date for tomorrow night so things could've been worse I suppose," Ava admitted as she poured a bowl of cereal to go with the fruit salad her aunt had made.

Wren's head whipped up like it was spring loaded and stared wide eyed towards Ava in astonishment before sputtering, "You have a date!? Please tell me you aren't going out what that asshole Brian!"

" _Florence_!" Aunt Geneva scolded sharply, "You watch your language. Good for you Ava-dear Brian seems like a nice guy, really."

"Do you even listen to Ava when she talks, Mom!? Brian's just a rich jerk who can't take a no seriously. This'll end so badly I just know it! I would probably be better if Ava went out with some random guy she met off the street!" Wren gripped.

"I'm not going out with Brian," Ava muttered as she added her milk and stirred her cereal, "and I am going out with someone I randomly met off the street."

"That's not funny Ava, be serious please," Aunt Geneva interjected stiffly.

"I am serious, his name's Alfred and we're going to have dinner and do karaoke after that," Ave fell to silence as she ate her cereal, ignoring her aunt who looked like she was close to experiencing a heart attack at Ava's admittance.

"You hate singing publicly though," Wren said watching Ava suspiciously, "you told me the day you'd willingly sing in public would be the day the sun would rise from the west. What made you agree to a karaoke date?"

"Something about him just made it not matter I guess. It felt right to say yes," Ava admitted nervously.

"So what's this Alfred fellow like then?" Aunt Geneva inquired and watched a crimson blush cover Ava's face alongside a starry smile. Wren coughed to cover up a snicker when Ava began to wax poetic.

"It's like the seas and the skies are green when compared to his eyes, his teeth make pearls look like sandstone and his hair is like the sun shining through gold. He is captivating like no one I've ever met before. To be honest I'm excited and terrified at the same time about all this."

Aunt Geneva huffed in exasperation but said, "You're an adult sweetie so I won't tell you what to do but I do expect you to listen to your instincts and if there's any trouble to leave. Do you want me to get you more pepper spray? I've also got a legal knife and taser you can keep with you just in case."

"Jeez Mom she's going on a date not infiltrating the KGB," Wren snarked and went back to picking at her own breakfast now that her morning exhaustion seemed to settle back in again. Ava tolerated her aunt's fussing and advice for the moment alternating from excitement and terror and waited for her time to leave for the office to arrive. Her phone of course took that moment to buzz at the table next to her cereal bow. Ava took a look and gulped seeing that it was Alfred, did he want to cancel for some reason?

She steeled her nerves and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hey Coca-Cola, this is Alfred from last night!" he sure sounded energetic for being awake at six in the morning.

Wait, what did he call her? "Coca-cola?"

"Shoot, sorry Ava. Just a nickname you know? For your hair and eyes and I really like coke you know? Does it bug you? I'll stop if it does," Alfred babbled and Ava shoved Wren away who had been leaning in to try to listen in to the conversation.

"No he coca-cola thing isn't a problem. I actually collect coca-cola themed stuff, I've loved the stuff since I found out cops use it to clean blood from crime scenes but it still tastes amazing."

"Oh you are _perfect_!" Alfred gushed and Ava almost dropped her phone in the shock of his statement.

"Wh-what? Don't say that it's embarrassing," Ava moaned in mortification.

"There's almost nothing more American than coca-cola! I'm so glad I asked you out as my date! Anyway just to get back on track I'll see you on Friday night at six-thirty at the corner of Stuben and Hylan on Staten Island, it that okay?"

"Okay Alfred, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go to work now so bye," Ava disconnected the call and covered her face with her hands. ' _This is going to wreck me, I just know it._ '

* * *

END CHAPTER THREE

Thank you again for reading this! Please review to tell me know what you think of it.


	4. Space-Time Warping Chauffeur

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Four: Space-Time Warping Chauffeur

Friday evening had arrived. America was buzzing with restrained energy and felt totally prepared for giving Coca-Cola- er that is Ava- the best date ever. He would be at his best and that would guarantee his success since he was the total embodiment of America. He was going to dinner and afterwards would dazzle Ava with his show tune style ballads at the karaoke club. America had felt like rocking his favorite colors and so dressed in a blue suit with silver star cuff-links, a white pressed shirt and a red tie.

He decided for the date he wanted to look as 'ordinary' as any other New Yorker as possible so he took a taxi to meet up with Ava instead of driving himself in his blue and red mustang convertible with white interior. As the taxi pulled up to the corner where he was to meet Ava he looked out the window and spotted her waiting for him. Like what happened when he first had looked into her eyes America felt his rushing thoughts skid to a sudden stop.

Ava stood there with her dark brown hair loosely curled in rings around her face in a red knee length knit dress with a cream white sweater, black ankle boots and headband and carried what looked like a red and white coca-cola themed purse to go with her vintage silver coca-cola bottle themed earrings and necklace. His heart was beating erratically for some reason so he took a deep breath and pushed through it, exiting the taxi to approach Ava. His tunnel vision began to vanish the closer he came to where she was standing and he finally realized there were a few people standing at her side.

Ava spotted him and gave him a wide smile while indicating towards the gathering at her right, two guys and two girls. "Hi Alfred, sorry about this but my aunt and uncle wanted a look at you before we left and my cousins decided to tag along because they're nosy."

America's citizens, the burly looking Caribbean American gentleman and Sicilian descended lady along with the teenage girl and preteen boy all were unashamedly giving him scrutinizing looks. America straightened up confidently and stared back at them.

The teenage girl was the first to speak but it was to her cousin instead of America, "This is that Alfred guy you've been gushing about? I think you oversold him Ava."

Ava's face flushed red and she grumbled, "Shut it, Wren. Sorry about this Alfred, apparently this all is precaution for going out with a stranger I only met three days ago."

The preteen boy said, "Well at least this way if you're murdered tonight we can ID this guy since we've seen him."

"You better bring my niece back in once piece, young man," Ava's uncle said still giving America a scrutinizing gaze.

"Now Ava-dear just send me a text if any of your plans change tonight and have fun. It was good to meet you Alfred. We'll just get out of your way now, " Ava's aunt said and ushered her husband and kids away from where Ava and America now stood in awkward silence.

Ava's face was hot with humiliation from the whole situation and she stuttered, "I am so sorry about that. I would have warned you but I only figured out what they were planning after I got here and saw they followed me from home."

America just let out a hearty chuckle began to walk back to the taxi with Ava following along at his side. He shrugged with nonchalance and said, "No, it's fine. Your family really cares a lot about you and that's cool for you Coca-cola."

"Thanks for being so understanding then, Pepsi," Ava replied as she relaxed slightly and smiled at him again.

"Pepsi?" America asked stumbling a bit in surprise, a little baffled at his new nickname.

Ava giggled with nerves and explained, "Yeah well, I have the Coca-cola theme going for me apparently but you're rocking the Pepsi colors: red tie, white shirt and a blue suit, right?"

"It's not Pepsi, it's American," America said, feigning insult. It was an apt observation actually and he could appreciate Ava's good humor about his nickname for her.

"Or it could be English, French or like forty other countries," Ava teased as she entered the taxi with America holding the door open for her.

"No way, it has to be American," America argued as he slid in beside Ava, "My birthday's July fourth after all!"

"Lucky you! You get fireworks on your birthday. Mine is on March first so I don't have a holiday to celebrate with. At least not here in America but if I'm ever in Iceland on my birthday they will be celebrating Beer Day so I can fake that Iceland is celebrating for me."

America cackled with laughter, "Iceland has a holiday called Beer Day!? That's hilarious! I'm surprised it isn't a holiday of Germany's."

"Are you kidding?" Ava laughed alongside America, "Germany has a whole month set aside to celebrate beer. That's what Oktoberfest is about, right?"

"Oh how could I have forgotten? Germany loves beer too much to set aside a measly day to celebrate it," America mocked, before relaxing back into his seat and changing topics, "You're a lifesaver by the way so thanks again for agreeing to come along with me tonight."

"Not a problem. Where are we going for this event of yours anyway?" Ava asked.

"It's at the Waldorf Astoria actually," America said, "I have to be there at seven to start evaluating the chefs to pick one."

Ava stared at America in confusion and said, "But it's six-thirty right now. Isn't the Waldorf Astoria in Manhattan?"

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" America asked not understanding Ava's confusion.

"So we're on Staten Island and I know from, ah, personal experience that it takes like an hour to get from Manhattan to Staten Island so we're probably going to be late if we need to be there at seven," Ava admitted and America's eyes widened in the realization that what she said was true. He was going to be late! This would make him look like an idiot if he couldn't find a way to get there in time. Too bad instant teleportation technology wasn't invented yet. He unfortunately only had one option remaining for him to fix this SNAFU.

"I might have an idea to fix this mess," America admitted to Ava before turning to the taxi drive, "Just drop us off here at the corner, Louie. Thanks."

America paid the taxi driver and pulled Ava out of the car before taking a deep breath and turned to her to speak with a somber tone of voice, "I wasn't expecting to expose you to so much peril while with me but I have no choice. Remember my buddy Maghreb from Wednesday? I'm gonna need to call him for a ride."

Ava tilted her head to the side let out a confused, "Oh? How will that help?"

"Watch this," America said and took out his cell phone, dialed a number and spoke once Morocco picked up, "Hey buddy, you know how I hid the keys to the car and said you had to find your own way to the hotel? Well I had an unexpected change of plans. The keys are above the front door on a hook and I'll let you use the car until Sunday if you pick me and Ava up at Richmond and Forest Hill right away. Thanks!"

America disconnected his line and shuddered as an echo of terror swept through him. He turned to Ava and said, "He'll be here in about thirty seconds so let's wait a little closer to the building, okay?" America took Ava carefully by her arm and led her closer to the wall of the building.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Ava asked and winced when there was a sound like a combination of the roar of an engine and the crack of thunder. Like a mirage come to life a nice looking red and blue mustang stopped right in front of them with the wheels up on the sidewalk right where they would have been standing if America hadn't led them closer to the building.

America shuddered and said, "Maghreb can bend space and time with his driving but thinks traffic laws are just suggestions."

"Is this a good idea?" Ava asked skeptically as she watched Maghreb wave hello from where he sat in the driver's seat of the car.

"If I want to be on time it's the only way," America said gravely and once again opened the door for Ava and slid in the back to sit beside her. Maghreb adjusted the rear-view mirror to look at Ava and America and gave an excited bright white smile to the both of them.

"Danks for letting me use de car. De way you were talking I was dinking dat driving in New York City would be dangerous but it is much safer den parts of my capital and other cities," Morocco said cheerily, "I will get us to de hotel in five minutes with no issue."

America grabbed Ava's hand and gripped the seat below him with his free hand before leaning in to whisper to her, "There's nothing to be ashamed of if you need to close your eyes or squeeze my hand at any point of time in the next five minutes."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind," Ava whispered back before Morocco sped off without another moment to spare. Ava immediately gripped onto America's hand like a vice when the buildings and street seemed to warp and bow like they were made of melted wax. All light seemed to focus onto a single bright point of light directly ahead of them and Ava let out a yelp when she felt the car shift and bounce as the items in the road like other cars, pedestrians and traffic cones were nimbly dodged like the car was a ballerina making way through a crowd of beached walruses.

Morocco changed lanes without warning and was now driving against traffic as well as reaching something close to five times the speed of sound, the oncoming traffic was much easier to avoid since he could actually see them coming at him. Soon the sight of the Waldorf Astoria caught his attention and he switched onto the correct side of the road, slowing down enough that a geriatric old man had to be shoved aside by a good Samaritan businessman so as not to be hit when Morocco drove up onto the sidewalk. The car hit an incline and flew up into the air, making a horizontal 180 degree turn before stopping and dropping right in front of the drop off point at front of the hotel. America and Ava staggered out of the car like a pair of drunks, clinging to each other in the mutual support of having their lives flash in front of their eyes.

"I think I saw God," Ava mumbled into America's shoulder since she was holding herself up by clinging to his arm with all her might, "and I think I heard the voice of James Earl Jones singing Total Eclipse of The Heart."

"Lucky," America muttered back trying to reorient himself in the present, "all I saw was Elvis Presley dressed like Marilyn Monroe and I heard the Beach Boys singing in Klingon."

"So we're still alive? That's good, it would've sucked to die before our date actually started for real," Ava airily admitted, still feeling a bit disconnected from her body. She realized she was far to into America's personal space and disentangled herself from his arm to straighten up her now flyaway hair and slightly crumpled clothing. America waved goodbye to Morocco as he tore away from the hotel to explore somewhere else in the city, not terribly interested in snooping in on America's date. Terraconnect would likely be popping tonight with updates from any nosy countries dropping by to investigate America and his date anyway.

"Well we made it here in one piece with at least fifteen minutes to spare so I count this as a win," America said with his energy returning to him. He offered a hand out to Ava and excitedly pulled her along towards the front entrance of the hotel and the unknown chaos that was awaiting them there.

END CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

The date finally started! Thank you to those who have followed, favored or reviewed this. Please let me know how you like it thus far as well. Thanks a bunch!


	5. The Great Kitchen Infiltration

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Great Kitchen Infiltration

Ava walked with America through the beautiful lobby of the Waldorf Astoria and felt a bit self conscious. The dazzling chandeliers, polished floors and gleaming golden fixtures everywhere had her feeling severely under dressed even just walking around. America walked with bold self-confidence as he made a b-line directly to the elevators without a moment's hesitation chatting excitedly as they walked.

"This place is so cool, dudette! There are secret passageways all over the place and did you know that Frank Sinatra and Marilyn Monroe both used to live here like it was an apartment instead of a hotel? And presidents who stay here always seem to want to leave stuff behind like reverse hoarders."

"Really? That's neat, did you grow up here in New York?" Ava asked curiously as they reached the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

"No, not really. You could say my hometown is Philadelphia but I've lived in each of the nifty fifty throughout my life and have been to all the territories," America announced proudly, "Each place I've been to has something special about it if I do say so myself."

Ava whistled in appreciation before adding, "Wow, that's really cool Alfred, I've only really lived in two places in my life."

The elevator arrived and once Ava and America stepped inside America selected the third floor and turned to Ava to ask, "So where are you from then? You don't seem like you're from anywhere on the east coast."

"You would be right. I've only lived here for a few months. I moved in with my aunt and uncle when I got accepted into an internship at an environmental testing lab," Ava responded with a warm smile, "I'm also waiting on a response since I applied for the environmental science masters program at Pace University. I was born in Eugene Oregon and ended up going to college at Oregon State with a major in environmental science. I wanted to get my masters but also wanted to see more than Oregon in my lifetime you know what I mean?"

"Awesome! Science is one of my favorite things but I prefer engineering and aviation! Oh, and archeology too! Indiana Jones is totally my brother in spirit! I sure hope we get to see Harrison Ford tonight - that would be epic!" America cheered as the elevator chimed and he stepped out onto the third floor to walk down the hall.

Ava waited in shock for a split-second before she followed after him and with anxiety building up inside her again she asked, "Why exactly is there a chance we might see Harrison Ford tonight?"

America excitedly rambled on, not seeing Ava's face pale slightly as he chatted towards her, "Oh this dinner thing we're going to? It's part of this annual chef and caterer showcase that's been running for like sixty years or so. This year there's gonna be over seventy chefs and caterers here to showcase their food making talent to a bunch of CEOs, Executives Music and Movie producers and such to get noticed and hired by them for future events. I'm here on a standing invitation from this kind of international committee I'm part of where I represent the United States. Sometimes the meetings run for a long time and I, that is my boss, thought it would be a good idea to just get an on site chef to cook for us all instead of having to go out for food all the time. If they get hired on the positive side they'll get to travel all over the world but on the negative? Let's just say whoever is hired will have to deal with a lot of extreme personality types."

Ava took a deep fortifying breath and calmed herself slightly before saying, "That's fine. I just didn't expect to be mingling with so many important people tonight or I would've tried to dress up a little better."

"Are you kidding me Coca-Cola? Why would you say that? I think you look super-fantastic and no one is more important than the two of us tonight!" America gushed towards Ava as he took her hand in support.

This caused her to blush heavily feeling flustered at his casual compliment and encouragement. She stuttered slightly in her response blurting, "Y-you're really a one-of-a-kind person, Pepsi. I hope the food tonight is good then, 'cause I'm feeling pretty hungry right now."

They finally reached a crowd of people waiting to get into the Grand Ballroom where even from outside in the hall Ava could see the interior was like the inside of a gilded castle. A giant crystal chandelier illuminated the whole room in a soft golden light that caused the tables scattered around the interior to sparkle like a lake of semi-precious jewels. Standing at the entrance of the ballroom was a pair of tall and sleek looking security guards who were checking badges and invitations of the people trying to enter the room. Ava watched in amusement when it was their turn as America greeted the left side security guard with an enthusiastic handshake and cheery "Hello!" before showing off some badge for identification. The security guard waved America through but Ava tried to follow she was blocked by the same guard's arm.

"I'll need to see your invitation or badge Miss," the guard announced causing Ava to stop and America to halt in his tracks only two steps ahead.

"Oh well I don't have one of those but I'm here with Alfred," Ava quietly insisted blushing again as she realized she was holding up the line to get in. America backtracked back to stand at her side and agreed with her statement.

"Yeah man what gives? She's my plus one tonight, I'm one of the judges, see my badge?" America insisted as he flashed the ID at the guard again but pouted when the guard shook his head in the negative.

"Guests with a formal invitation are allowed a plus one but judges fly solo my friend. Wasn't this information given to you when you received the _Judge's Rule Booklet of Only Ten Pages_?" The security guard asked.

"What!? No way," America denied as he pulled his own copy of the Judge's Rule Booklet from an interior pocket of his suit. He flipped to the middle and read out loud, "See it's right here: 'All judges are allowed one guest of their choice to accompany them.'"

"Let me see that Booklet," the guard said and America handed the Rules over to him. The guard opened the book to the first page and examined it carefully before he shook his head, "Sorry pal but this copy of the _Judge's Rule Booklet of Only Ten Pages_ was printed in 1979 and the last updates appeared in 2010, Judges are no longer allowed to have a guest because apparently this skews the results of the judging. You can get in but your lady friend here will have to wait outside if she doesn't have an invitation."

"That's not gonna happen. Come with me Ava," America said and walked away, leading Ava along with him.

As soon as they got out of sight from the security guards and the line of people at the door Ava turned to America and said, "You're a pretty disorganized guy aren't you? How did you manage to get a 30 plus year old rule-book by accident?"

America huffed and said, "Hey it was an easy mistake to make, our committee has like ten of these rule-books. Besides this just means if we can't get in through the front door we just need to find a different way in. This could even be more exciting! I even have schematics for the secret passageways of the hotel here on my phone!"

Instead of being excited Ava stared at America's phone like it was a spider as America pulled up a legitimate looking floor plan in two finger swipes, "Why would you have the schematics for the secret passageways of the Waldorf Astoria readily available on your cellphone?"

America shifted his eyes away to the side to avoid Ava's intensely inquiring stare and mumbled almost inaudibly "...for reasons…"

Ava continued to stare at America and he folded like a towel a few seconds later, "I sometimes want to be a secret agent and sneaking around trying to infiltrate this thing seems like fun to me plus I get to avenge you in a small way for the rules keeping you out. Please come with me? It'll be a lot of fun!"

"...will us sneaking around the walls like spies to get into this thing get us arrested?" Ava asked feeling skeptical over this entire idea.

"Nah, if we get caught we'll just get kicked out of the hotel and then we can go somewhere else to eat but wouldn't it be more fun to try this out first?" America urged before widening his eyes and pouting to try to look more endearing.

Ava's mind was instantly filled with adorable visions of raccoon kits, bear cubs and mountain lion cubs playfully romping through the forest and mountains - of baby seals and otters frolicking in the northeastern seas in play - of baby rabbits nibbling grass and cuddling together in safe little burrows in the ground - Ava forced herself back into the present by tearing her eyes away from America's in his critically effective attempt to act cute.

"Fine let's find a secret passage and do this then," Ava said giving in only in slight reluctance. America let out a satisfied whoop and pulled Ava alongside him as he began to look for the nearest secret passageway. As he walked along the hallway he pulled up terraconnect to update his status to say: [' _Haven't checked my rule-book in 20 years so now I need to infiltrate my own date location! Jason Bourne is greater than James Bond!_ '] he sent the message to post on the G20 group while at the same time Ava texted Sam to say [ _'Al's puppy level = master status. manifests baby bunnies in my mind. ready 2 apologize 2 him and his friend yet?'_ ]

America finally found the right section of wall and pressed his hand onto the hidden plate that popped open a nearly invisible passageway in the hall that he and Ava could enter. As he and Ava quietly made their way along the narrow passage both America's and Ava's phone chimed identical alert sounds. America's was an update from terraconnect which read [ _'Your post to G20 was forwarded to the EU by England. England adds: "James Bond_ _ _is greater than_ Jason Bourne" to the original post.'_ ] Ava simple received a reply from Sam which read [' _I'll apologize l8r. Don't txt during ur date rude-girl, you'll make him sad. T_T_ ']

Ava suddenly caught a scent of something that smelled absolutely divine. Turning to America she asked, "Can you smell that?"

America paused and inhaled deeply before a smile bloomed across his face, "I sure do. The lead chefs and caterers should be out in the ballroom right now but their assistant chefs will be in the kitchens making enough samples for everyone out on the floor, seventy chefs with at least twice as many assistants make tons of food. Let's check out the kitchens and see if we can get onto the Ballroom floor from there."

"Alright let's go," Ava agreed and the two followed their noses until America stopped at a panel that would open out to another room. He cracked it open and took a peek and said, "It's the kitchens! Let's hurry!"

Ava followed after America and the two quickly found a linen closet with extra white chef and waitstaff coats hanging up for the employees. America took up the chef uniform while adding a tall white chef toque to complete his look and Ava pulled on a waitstaff coat over her sweater and dress and each deciding they looked the part exited the closet. The two found themselves in the bustle of the kitchen and America was immediately handed a knife and sent to chop up some fresh vegetables while Ava was handed a tray filled with delicious looking hors d'oeuvres and sent out to the Ballroom to feed the guests.

"Now is not the time for a break young lady. The evening has just started so get back to work," the matradee scolded Ava before shooing her away.

"Do you call those vegetables minced? You could roll dice with these carrots! Do it again and fix them or I'll see to it you get fired," the sous chef next to America scolded him and pushed back the carrots America tried to give to him.

America and Ava made eye contact with each other both begging for a rescue, but a second to wait was too long and Ava was swept out to the Ballroom floor amidst a line of other waitstaff and America was left to catch heat alongside the food inside the kitchen.

END CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Again, thank you so much for your support through faves and follows! Reviews are much appreciated as well so gracias!


	6. The Nine Thousand Dollar Food Fight

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Nine Thousand Dollar Food Fight

This was definitely not part of his plan for the night, America thought with a pout as he continued to chop vegetables like some kind of kitchen ninja slave. He wasn't getting paid so this was slavery right? Every time he tried to get away from the counter the cranky sous chef that made it his prerogative to watch America would keep him from leaving. It figured the sous chef had to be one of those citizens who apparently could see him without America initiating contact first. There had to be a way for him to escape the kitchen and get to the party to back together with his date!

"Ve! I need red bell peppers grazie!" A jovial young voice called and America stared incredulously over to Italy who was standing right next to him wearing his own chef uniform, only it was not just a coat over a suit like America.

"What are you doing here?" America asked and flinched when the sous chef at his left glared at him.

"I saw your message twice and wanted to see la bella donna you are rumored to be here with. Cooking dates are fun! Good job America!" Italy cheered, always excited when someone was pursuing a chance at romance, "Where is she? I want to see her, don't worry I won't introduce myself until later!"

"We got separated! She got sent out to the party with a tray of food and I haven't seen her come back!" America complained.

"Oh ho? Fifteen minutes into your date and you've already failed? I thought it would be more challenging to defeat you but you're already failing without interference," England, also dressed up in chef's attire appeared at Italy's right leaned over the counter to mock America who stared up at England's chef hat in shock before shaking off his surprise to give a retort.

With his voice filled with confidence America bragged, "I haven't failed anything! Ava didn't leave willingly so it doesn't count! Once I just escape this kitchen we can get on with the night."

"Honhonhon, Amérique one of the greatest rules of amore is you must never stop the pursuit of it!" France dramatically proclaimed as he suddenly appeared while he draped himself over England crushing him into Italy in order to get right into America's face to lecture him. Italy looked close to tears in fear while England looked like he was about to explode with rage.

"Eeek! England's touching me in a kitchen! I don't want to be infected with his bad taste and horrible cooking skills!" Italy cried as he tried to fruitlessly avoid touching England.

"You moron! You can't get infected with bad taste!" England shouted towards Italy who began to scream incoherently, not heeding England's words.

France cackled for a moment before cooing mockingly towards England and saying, "Oh? Angleterre are you finally admitting that you know you have terrible taste?"

"That is not what I said! I'll have you know that I have excellent taste!" England raged towards France as he furiously attempted to escape from his position between Italy and France. He was gearing up to continue his shouting when there was the distinctive sound of a large sharp knife stabbing violently into a cutting board. Instantly France, England and Italy completely stilled themselves and went silent. The sous chef at America's left was glaring at the three nations with the heat of ten thousand burnt English scones.

Having garnered the trio's attention the sous chef furiously growled, "You must know that English food is terrible, Italian is only fit for grannies at home and only truly terrible people actually like anything French. This is a station for MiYa Thai so unless you can make Nam Prik Ong, Vegetarian Satay or Khao Niaow Ma Muang I want you to leave this kitchen right now!"

There was a loud clatter revealing another nearby chef who dropped the Acini di Pepe he was mixing with fresh tomato and basil in a bowl onto the counter aggressively and snarled, "What did you just say about Italian food you bastard!?"

A final chef slammed a oven hot tray of freshly baked gougeres down on the counter as well and added, "I heard that crack you made about French cuisine too you asshole!"

"I didn't say anything that isn't true," the Thai food chef stubbornly held his ground.

France and Italy felt extremely vindicated that their foods were being so heartily defended, even if it was by American chefs. England waited hopefully for a moment for someone to defend his own but as the three chefs got into a rather loud argument no one said a word about his own food.

England decided to defend himself by interjecting into the argument, "ENGLISH FOOD IS WHOLESOME AND DELICIOUS!"

The three chefs in usion looked at him and together scoffed, "Bullshit, that's not true." The union against English food however did not delay the three chefs from continuing their screaming match towards each other.

America in the meantime used the chaos of the argument between the three chefs and England growing more heated to make his escape. He made his way towards the doors that lead out to the ballroom, removing the hat and chef coat as he did so and ignored the way the argument was spreading like a plague to more and more chefs in the kitchen.

Out on the ballroom floor he spotted the guests eating samples from the trays carried by the waitstaff while up on the stage the lead chefs were presenting their foods to the judges. America concentrated on looking for Ava amongst the guests which was a challenge with over five thousand guests mingling around. Finally he spotted her standing across the room still with the waitstaff coat worn over her dress and tray of food at hand with a young tall, dark and handsome man who seemed to be very interested in her.

"Uh oh I'd better check that out," America said to himself and barreled through the crowd of chatting and munching guests who mingled together, managing not to knock anyone over in his journey to Ava's side. As he closed in he could finally make out what the guy was saying.

"Come on Ava, this is ridiculous. You either have to be moonlighting as waitstaff here for some reason or you heard I'd be here and came to see me. You aren't really here with someone else."

"I _am_ here with someone, he just got trapped in the kitchen when we snuck in," Ava was saying, looking much more closed off than America had ever seen her.

The tall, dark and handsome fellow scoffed in disbelief, "You've come up with a lot of excuses but this is just sad. Just say, 'Yes I'll go out with you Brian' and you won't have any regrets."

"Ah dude, how about 'No Brian, not now and not ever,' because you're making Coca-Cola here tense and I happen to be her date tonight," America scolded as he stepped to stand at Ava's side.

Ava's face lit up with a relieved smile and she said, "You're really my hero right now, Pepsi. Can we please leave? I don't want to be at the same party as Brian here right now."

"Sure we can, you should probably get rid of the jacket and tray before we leave though," America said as he took the tray from Ava's grip and put it down on a nearby table. Ava nodded her head and unbuttoned the waitstaff jacket before removing it and draping it over the back of a chair. Her sweater looked crumpled and her purse had been squished between the sweater and jacket and now had a few minor creases along the surface but all in all she was still put together. Brian stared between America and Ava a few times mute with shock before his shock settled into a scowl of anger.

"I'm reporting you both to security for crashing this event and I'd brush up my resume if I were you Ava because I'm going to have my dad talk to your boss about inappropriate conduct of interns after work and how it will reflect badly on the lab," America knew intellectually that there were many different kinds of people and ideals that he superficially was representative of but this attitude of Brian's made him very irritated.

"Back off dude, I don't appreciate bullies Brian, no matter who they are or where they're from," America warned Brian, wanting to give him a chance to settle down.

"Who do you think you are, Captain America? Do you even know what kind of power I have? My dad's the CEO of Sideswipe Labs. What are you a floor level clerk or banker?" Brian bragged and America reigned in what would have been an inappropriate amount of laughter.

Before America could make a reply however it was Ava who spoke up in defense of America, "Alfred happens to be a representative on a very extensive International Committee and so he's completely out of your range of influence. We're leaving anyway Brian so just leave us alone."

"Is there a problem here señorita and señors?" A smooth and casual voice spoke up and America eyed Spain who had also gained the attention of Ava and Brian. Spain was dressed in a vibrant orange blazer over a pale blue shirt and pale khaki colored slacks and was paying especially close attention to Ava with a warm but lazy smile on his face, "The night is still too young to be having los amantes de pelea, ah that is lover's quarrel don't you think?"

"No, sorry sir there's no problem here," Ava insisted hastily, "My date and I were just leaving and Brian here's just being a bit of a jerk."

"Oh no señor should upset a lady out on the town. I will not keep you then, have a pleasant rest of your evening señorita," Spain insisted and stood between Brian and Ava who moved to leave with America. America grinned and gave a thankful wave towards Spain in gratitude for helping him out.

"Stay out of this conversation and go back to Mexico. No one invited you to butt in," Brian picked up a hors d'oeuvres from off the tray of a passing waiter and in a fit of pique tossed it at Spain, splattering the stuffed tomato over the front of Spain's shirt. Spain's easygoing smile vanished as the tomato slowly tumbled down onto the fancy carpet covered floor, rolling and bouncing until it stopped next to the same chair Ava had draped her borrowed waitstaff coat over.

"I am España you foolish americano, and I will lay waste to you for your waste of a perfectly good tomato! En guardia!" Spain dramatically proclaimed before somehow manifesting a pirate's cutlass and waving it at Brian who looked equally baffled and angry at these ever chaotic circumstances as Ava and America made a hasty getaway.

"You're crazy!" Brian shouted in panic as he ducked Spain's swipe by dropping all the way down to the ground. The doors of the kitchen flew open and the guests, judges and head chefs all gaped in disbelief at the sight of over fifty professional chefs spilling out of the kitchens throwing both cooked and uncooked food at each other in a complete fighting frenzy. Potatoes both roasted and mashed sailed through the air - noodles of every conceivable shape and style were treated like snares and grenades - cake and pie spattered across floors and people and everyone was screaming about something!

"-every restaurant in California is serving nothing but quinoa to people and quinoa is overrated shit!"

"What's the difference between good English food and a unicorn? Nothing, because they're both fictional!"

"UNICORNS ARE BLOODY REAL AND SO IS GOOD ENGLISH FOOD!"

"-that abomination you call a curry would make a gorilla feel queasy for hours after it was eaten!"

Even as the Grand Ballroom turned into a food war with security swarming in to reign in the chaos America lead Ava across the room without a speck of food hitting either of them and they escaped the Waldorf Astoria without any other issues, the only thing they had to consider now was where they would actually go to have dinner.

END CHAPTER SIX

* * *

Thank you again so much for reading, subscribing and favoring this little project of mine! Again if you can, reviews are much appreciated, thanks!


	7. Sweet and Savory Tastes

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Sweet and Savory Tastes

Ava fidgeted her hands together nervously as she walked along the sidewalk beside America. From the roller coaster of events she had gone through from the start of this date Ava was reeling from emotional dizziness. She had actually been having a lot of fun up until she had run into Brian of all people which had completely destroyed the pleasent adrenaline rush she had received from sneaking in through the hidden passageways with America.

The food fight that had erupted at they were making their escape was something of a godsend for allowing them to leave the hotel without having to be escorted away by security. Ava peeked over at America who seemed to be busy with something on his phone and finally found herself breaking the silence, "Thanks again for getting me out of that situation with Brian. He's persistent but I've never actually heard him be that intentionally awful. Usually he just mutters thing under his breath but tries to at least pretend to be nice."

"All American citizens are free so that does give many the freedom to act like jerks, believe me I know this well," America admitted before smiling over towards Ava, "but that just makes citizens who use their freedom to act awesome are all the better! And you - you are one of the awesome ones, Ava."

Ava flushed red at his compliment and said, "Yeah right, you're the one who's the awesome one tonight. You're spontaneous and cool and I'm just a boring unpaid intern."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Coca-cola! You're nice, brave, adventurous and you're super smart! Trust me, I know this and I've known you for less than a week!" America insisted before holding up his phone for Ava to see the screen which displayed a several nearby restaurants, "So do you want to get burgers, pizza or something else for dinner?"

Ava's stomach took that moment to growl like a bear reminding her that her fruit salad lunch from several hours ago had long been forgotten by her body, "Those both sound really amazing right now. Let's just get whatever you like best since I'll eat just about anything that's put in front of me."

"Then let's go get some burgers! Hamburgers are the best food in the entire world!" America proclaimed.

"I'll admit a good burger is very tasty but the best food in the entire world is actually blueberry pie," Ava retorted playfully.

America dramatically placed his right hand over his heart and cried out like he'd been physically wounded, "Ouch! This is the ultimate betrayal to my soul! Why oh why couldn't you have said apple pie? That's more up my alley when it comes to sweet stuff! Apple pie is my favorite dessert!"

"Blueberries just taste better to me. Your favorite sweet and savory foods are hamburgers and apple pie and mine are blueberry pie and fried chicken. Everyone has their differences but these differences are trivial in the long run," Ava responded with a satisfied smile.

"Then let's see what else is different between us! Quick what are your favorite colors?" America asked following his memory to his favorite Manhattan burger place but wanting to fill the journey there with more conversation.

"Red and orange and any bright warm color between them really," Ava replied, "What about yours?"

"Old Glory Red, white and Old Glory Blue - the same colors as my clothes today actually!" America proclaimed as he spread his arms wide and spun around as vainly as a peacock showing off its feathers.

Ava tried to play off her fluster but with a blush staining her cheeks at his actions she attempted to deflect and said, "Oh yes. Very nice, now my turn to ask a question and well, what's your family like?"

America had fortunately read up on typical first date conversation topics and had already figured out what he would say when the subject of family came up, the truth - or most of it - instantly began to be recited, "Well I've only really got two brothers, Matt up north in Canada and Juan down south in Mexico. I don't really have a father around and the man I consider my father died a long time ago. My mother's still around and she mostly stays out west nowadays. I see her mostly out in Arizona but she really knows how to make me feel guilty for the crappy way I treated her when I was younger so I don't visit her too much."

Ava winced at his words before nodding her head and saying, "I'm so sorry about you dad and bringing up any family drama. I have two brothers myself, my older brother is getting his PHD in economics down in Kansas while my younger brother's been in the Air Force for a little more than two years and is stationed out in Nevada. My parents still live out in Eugene, my mom's an elementary school teacher and my dad's been working at a paper mill since before I was even born. That's just my direct family but I've got a ton of aunts, uncles and cousins all over the place like Aunt Geneva and Uncle Jack who you sort-of met earlier. What do you like to do outside of work? Like your hobbies and interests and such?"

Bounding along filled with his usual high energy America listed what he liked, "I love to play sports like football, baseball and basketball and I like video games! I also like to make homemade movies and listen to awesome music too! How 'bout you, dudette? What do you like to do?"

"Me? I like the outdoors a bunch so I do a lot of hiking, camping and fishing. When it comes to sports I like to play lots of things for fun but I've been on teams for softball, soccer and Ultimate Frisbee back when I was an undergrad. I love to garden and bake and listen to a bunch of music too! I always say I'll listen to everything from ABBA to ZZ Top, what kind of music do you like?"

"I just love so many kinds! Mostly rock n roll but-" America's phone chimed interrupting him but when he saw what he received as an attachment to a message sent over terraconnect by Spain he began to cackle merrily, "You have got to check out this picture! My buddy from the hotel managed to get a good view and sent this to me before he posts it online."

Ava looked at the phone screen, ignoring the American flag with bald eagle phone case valiantly but once she spotted the picture she had to cover her face with her hand to try to smother up an emerging giggle. The picture depicted a crowd of chefs and guests splattered in varying degrees from head to foot in bits of food and colorful splashes of sauces. Out of the crowd of people though at the forefront was a pair of blonds who mostly had long spaghetti noodles sans any sauce hanging from their hair and clothes and an absolutely spotless brown haired young man who seemed to be in the middle of scolding the entire party. Brian on the other hand was laying down on the ground with his cloths somehow shredded to ribbons but still attached to him covered from head to toe in very goopy looking gravy drippings.

"Oh my gosh, who took this picture? It should be framed! Heeheeheh!" Ava tried to settle her giggles only to look at the picture again and absolutely lose herself and with laughter in her words she asked, "Wh-who do-heehe- you know who took hahaha thi-hi-his, it's the best!"

"Oh right - I guess I didn't actually get any chance to introduce you. That guy who helped is get out of the ballroom sent this," America explained with a grin, "We actually work in the same committee but he represents Spain. These three here are more of my coworkers and they are the representatives of England, France and Italy."

"That's neat, does your committee have representatives from all countries or just first world countries?" Ava asked curiously.

"Oh there's representatives from Afghanistan all the way down to Zimbabwe. My friend Maghreb from earlier is the representative for Morocco," America answered trying to be as honest as possible about the situation without actually giving anything out of the ordinary away. He spotted the corner where the burger place was and bounced in excitement again, "There it is! My favorite burger place in Manhattan is right here!"

The place was a hole-in-the wall style place and despite the enticing smells coming out from the door as America pulled it open she didn't really see the appeal. The walls were red brick and covered in road signs, there were only a few tables in the middle of the room and another several skinny booths up against the walls. The counter had a register on one end and eight stools along the counter like a bar but there was an open view into the kitchen where four cooks were swiftly working and moving around. All the stools at the bar were filled as the tables and there was a small line of people still waiting to get their food ordered. America stepped in line to join them and Ava followed along.

Hesitantly she asked, "So what makes you like this place so much?"

America like a great orator of old began his grand speech, not minding the many listeners surrounding him who had been cued to look at America due to Ava's attention on him, "Most people don't know this but truly great hamburgers will fall into basically two distinct types. There is the traditional grilled burger of diners and dives where the burger is smashed thin and then cooked until it is crisp and savory on its edges and then there is the tavern-style burger which is plump and juicy, with a thick outer char that gives way to tender and juice filled meat within. This gem of the city does both kinds! I usually get one of each when I stop by. They don't charge extra for condiments, lettuce, tomato, pickle or onions but if you want something special to add like jalapeno, sauerkraut, avocado, bacon or mushrooms they charge extra. They only offer coke products and they make both regular and sweet potato fries. This is the best place in all Manhattan, maybe even the whole city!"

"Damn straight," a guest sitting at a table agreed, having heard America's speech, "If I loved a person as much as I love this place I'd never be on my fifth divorce! It's a keeper."

"Enough hype! Let's order!" America said, shifting his weight back and forth in front of the counter.

The restaurant worker looked at America in amusement and said, "What'll it be then?"

America went with his usual, "Two for me, one chipped style and one thick style. Load the chipped one with all the regular toppings and the thick one with all the extra except for sauerkraut, two fries one regular and one sweet and a large drink cup. Oh and whatever Ava wants! Go ahead and order, I'll take care of it!"

Ava thought over her options and with a nervous smile said, "Ah I guess I'll have the same as him please. Only will you be able to please grill the onions for the chipped one?"

"We certainly can, no extra charge. Now that'll be 56.74, for here or to go?" the burger man asked as he held out his hand for payment.

"Here's fine, I'm on a date after all and if I don't put my best forward I won't get another," America said with a grin as he handed his bank card over not seeing Ava frown in contemplation beside him.

The burger man handed America the cups for the drinks and said, "Your order number is 883 go find a free place to sit and come up when your number's called. Here's your cups, soda machine's over there."

America and Ava walked over to get their drinks with America chattering like a bird about how great the food was going to be and how fun karaoke later was going to be while Ava listened and nodded along but half her mind was somewhere else. America filled his cup with ice all the way to the top before picking his still favorite classic coke while Ava filled her ice only a quarter full and picked cherry coke with a grin and a wink. When they found a booth to settle into to sip at their drinks and wait for their food Ava leaned her chin onto her right hand with her elbow steady on the table and watched America in silence for a few moments.

He was animated when he talked, had a big voice, a big personality and was all in all a larger than life personality. His story about needing a date for the evening was now proven to be false. She had seen him ask Sam out before her and still hadn't found a way to try to bring up the event. She had been swept up in that feeling when she looked him in his eyes the first time and had agreed out of residual shame from the way Sam had acted. Aside from his looks his confidence was very similar to Brian's but from what she had seen so far of America he was more genuine and more complete as a person. He seemed the type to enjoy being single so she just wondered how she should ask him why exactly he wanted a date in the first place, let alone be determined enough to already want a second one. She could be terrible for all he knew!

"Order 883!"

"FOOD! Sit tight Ava I'll go get it! These burgers are going to convert you from fried chicken I swear!"

She decided to wait at least until after they ate. Good food was not to be wasted with bad conversation topics.

END CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

Thanks again for taking your time to take a look at my story! Love you all!


	8. Soviet Style Bloc Party

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Soviet Style Bloc Party

An hour had passed by in the hole-in-the-wall burger place and although Ava still wondered about America's motivation for wanting to go on a date she relaxed in the atmosphere and decided to just have fun until either the end of the night or in the event that America's motives proved to be sinister. Subjects over dinner were light and friendly with Ava and America discussing the differences between their hometowns of Eugene and Philadelphia and New York all up to talking about the specific bands and music they liked the most.

America was currently trying to decide if he liked classic rock or country music more than the other. "Classic rock just seems to have more universal appeal - even my alien buddy Tony listens to and likes Styx - but country music just feels more like my own. Classic rock is the music of my heart but country is a part of my very soul. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so. I just love anything I can sing along to and thanks to my mom being a show tune nerd, my dad with his prog rock and 80s with a side of my older brother liking the oldies like The Beatles, Elvis and 50s to 70s rock while my younger brother is embarrassingly addicted to pop bands all from the Jackson Five and Monkees up to Lady Gaga and Fall Out Boy I know the words from everything to Bad Romance to Good Vibrations. Do you want the rest of my fries? The sweet potato ones were great but these are pretty generic."

America did take the offered fries but scoffed and said, "You're still gonna say mashed potatoes are the best form of potato because they go the best with fried chicken which is still your favorite even after experiencing these awesome burgers?"

"You know me so well already," Ava replied fluttering her eyelashes at him and finishing up her soda with a final slurp, "If my dad couldn't convince me after over two decades of summer grilling than a hole-in-the-wall dive in New York hasn't got a chance. Should we get going? I think I need to walk off about half of this food before I'll go anywhere near a karaoke microphone."

"Sure, I'll meet you up at the door after I get another refill okay?" America asked as he shook his empty cup before bounding over to the soda machine again. This would bring his total number of refills to ten and he had sampled about every flavor and type of soda provided in only an hour. Ava was convinced he's consumed enough soda syrup to probably keep a hummingbird on a sugar buzz for about a week.

"So is that where you get all your energy from? All the sugar?" Ava felt compelled to ask once they reunited at the door to leave the little dive.

Keeping his tone light America replied, "Nope! I'd say it's about 20% natural, 20% nuclear and 80% other sources like life itself!"

"Really? 20% nuclear? What are you, part cyborg?" Ava teased as she followed along the sidewalk beside America as he walked with purpose in the direction of the karaoke club.

"No but I would make a kickass cyborg if I were one. Oh superpowers! What would you want your superpower to be? If I got to pick it would be flying or super speed or teleportation!"

Ava thought for a moment before saying, "Those are good ones but I think if I had to pick for myself it would be telekinesis. I would just love to move stuff around with my mind without physical effort sometimes. So how far off is this karaoke place anyway?"

"Just about a mile or so and we're going to get to pass by a few cool looking buildings on the way there so it should be a nice walk," America replied as he strolled on with his fingers laced behind his head, eyes closed and a peacefully content grin across his face.

"There's also a cool looking street fair being set up it looks like," Ava added spotting several crowds of people gathering around several booths and tables being set up along the sidewalk reminding Ava of the street she had met America on.

America opened his eyes in surprise and seeing the rapidly appearing booths said in confusion, "What the? I didn't know about this, it wasn't announced in the paper."

"Is because I only got permit approved an hour ago," a pleased sounding voice spoke up from a little up ahead bringing Ava and America's attention to the speaker. Russia approached them wearing his habitual tan colored coat and clothing along with his plush pink scarf exuding a satisfied aura. He also had a barely perceivable smile giving away his good mood.

America moved to stand in front of Ava and said, "You set this up? Why?"

"Da, is officially Eastern Europe Culture Exchange Festival but is actually excuse to have party and watch you make a fool of yourself so should be fun. So far booths for Romania, Russia and Poland are up but I saw Hungary and Prussia arrive with Bulgaria after I sent message to EU group with England's help that you and date would be coming through here on your way to singing club."

Ava looked over at America and asked, "So I'm guessing this is another coworker of yours then?"

"Yes he is. Ava this is Ivan, representative of Russia. He likes to act mysterious and tough but we go back a while and he isn't a threat really. Not to me anyway. You can ignore him if you want," America suggested nonchalantly.

Russia's aura of calm happiness switched to barely slight hostility and he asked, "You there girl - vhat do you say if I tell you I think America is overrated and that Russia is best country in the world and the rest of the vorld is just jealous of how cool Russia is?"

"You don't have to answer that Ava," America said and made a shooing motion with his hand to try to get Russia to leave. Russia ignored him and continued to stare mildly at Ava with his mild aura waiting for her response to his question.

"Well Mr Ivan, as you say Russia is pretty cool but there's nothing you can say or do that would take my love and devotion to America away," Ava proudly declared causing America to sputter incoherently and Russia's smile to slightly bloom once again. His aura brightened with joy.

Seeing America was reorienting himself from Ava's unexpected proclamation of love Russia decided to create memories of America becoming speechless that would keep him slightly satisfied for at least a year, "Oh really girl? What exactly makes you love America?"

Confidently Ava responded to his question, "America is bold, brave, great and full of true valor. Wherever there is a crisis in the world or tyranny to oppose America is there to try to stop it. I know the world is a better place because America is in it. America isn't perfect but nothing in this world really is."

America was steaming in a mixture of both pleasure and mortification at Ava's comments that she was technically saying about him without realizing it. Russia hummed at Ava's comments in bland interest before interjecting, "Da, I see you mentioned traits but vhat about thing you like about America in physical way?"

No. Nada. Nine. Non. America was not going to put up with this! "Alright that's enough from you Ivan. Let's just get going Ava, you don't need to answer that - he's just joking with you."

America urged grabbing Ava's hand carefully to pull her towards him, with his emotions in a whirl he locked eyes with Ava and - the taste of ripened blackberries popping in her mouth as she chewed - joy and exhilaration at looking down, down, down into an impossibly blue volcano lake - the clouds at midnight in the mountains breaking to reveal an uncountable amount of stars - Ava broke America from his visions (were they of her own memories?) with a sweet smile and said, "His questions don't bother me at all. I love America and I'll say the same to anyone who asks. All countries have both good and bad things about them but I would choose America over every last one of them because to me America is home."

"Oh, that was beautiful, darling!" America's heart was pounding heavily in his chest so he was caught off guard and unable to resist when Poland appeared, pulling Ava away from him in order to cuddle her like a stuffed toy. Poland's eyes were shining brightly as he gazed at Ava and said, "My people are much happier in recent times and I like to hope that one day someone might say something like that about me. I need to have you meet Vasil of Romania, Aleksandar of Bulgaria, Elizaveta of Hungary and Gilbert of Prussia!"

"I'm confused. Who are you?" Ava asked, dizzy from Poland spinning her about in his excitement.

"I'm Feliks of Poland. This is exciting for us you realize? Alfred of the United States hasn't ever gone out on a date with anyone so a bunch of us Representatives have become curious. You must've known each other for a long time for something like this to happen!" Poland chatted in excitement.

"We only met each other on Wednesday," Ava said wryly and disentangled herself from Poland's now frozen in shock arms.

Shakily Poland asked, "Then you two are on your first date?"

"Yes of course," Ava answered before she was suddenly pushed by Poland into Russia's startled arms.

"Won't you take Miss Ava to see Vasil at his booth while I speak with Alfred? Tell him she needs to try Tuica or something. I must speak in private with Alfred," Poland instructed.

"I take orders from no one," Russia said passively even as he led Ava away, "Only this once I will listen. Come, you can tell me more about you and I will tell you how nice I really am which shows how nice Russia can really be."

After Russia and Ava disappeared into the steadily growing crowd America turned to Poland and asked, "Alright what's so important that you had to send Ava off with Russia? And if I don't like what you say in the next five seconds I'm leaving anyway."

Poland looked at America curiously and asked, "How many countries exactly has that girl actually interacted with tonight?"

America counted off on his fingers as he listed, "Well Morocco picked us up and brought us to the hotel, Spain helped us get out of the hotel. She didn't meet Italy, France or England because they were in the kitchen and now she's met Russia, you and by now probably Romania. Why do you ask?"

"Are you stupid? Why are you letting her meet so many of us at once? I'm getting updates everywhere you go off from terraconnect through the EU group because England's keeping us updated and inviting everyone to show up. Humans either go nuts or leave if they interact with too many of us at once when they first perceive us! Why are you letting everyone follow you if this is your first date?"

"England and I made a bet. As long as I get a date to stay with me and agree to a second one even with interference from other nations I get to eat burgers and drink coffee at our meetings for the next year and England has to give up bringing tea to drink. If I fail it's no burgers or coffee for me."

"...all this for such a stupid bet. I'm surprised she hasn't lashed out at you or anyone else tonight. That's usually what happens in situations like this. Maybe she has a subconscious deathwish or just hates herself more than anything else in the world?" Poland theorized out loud before switching topic, "Are you going to try to go for more than two dates? She obviously likes you."

"Of course I like her! She's one of my people and is one of the nice ones at that," America said feeling almost insulted, "I may not go on more dates on her after the bet is done with but I'd at least really like to stay friends."

"So does that mean you _don't_ want to kiss her after that declaration of love she gave about you?" Poland slyly inquired and giggled when America sputtered and turned crimson red.

"Th-that's none of your business! I'm going to find Ava. Russia had better not of corrupted her or you'll be sorry Poland!" America growled and walked off in the direction that Russia and Ava had gone. Before long he found both standing at a booth drinking deeply from nice decorative goblets. The booth was filled with many pretty bottles and goblets filled with oddly colored and some glowing drinks with Romania standing on the other side of the booth with a friendly fanged smile in place.

Watching Russia and Ava down their drinks from beside them from their side of the booth was Prussia, Hungary and Bulgaria. Bulgaria was looking at a watch and as he got closer America heard him counting, "Effects should show up in five ... four ... three ... oh hello America ... and one!"

"What's going on over here?" America asked in slight concern as a wide smile bloomed across Ava's face and her eyes got noticeably more gleaming and bright.

"The human agreed to try my magic potion - it'll let her be drunk for half hour with no side effects - in order to see how different it reacts when compared to a nation," Romania explained with a brighter fanged smile, "Russia agreed to be the nation for comparison."

"Isn't Russia usually drunk anyway? How would you see the difference?" America asked watching Ava carefully who was looking between all the nations loitering around with a touch of wonder on her face.

"Mostly it was to see how a human would react," Romania admitted, "So far though it's not very interesting."

" _Heey_ , its you! Ivan my date-friend came back," Ava crooned and clung to America, reminding him of the time-warp car trip they went through together, "Guess what? I just thought of this. Did you know this festival'd be called a Soviet Bloc Party if it was back in the 70s!"

"Oh. She makes bad jokes now, how fun," Bulgaria said sarcastically and winced when a bottle was pushed into his hand by Ava.

She cackled and said, "You need to join the party 'cause there's a party in every bottle!"

"Keeheeheehee, she's funny America, where the hell did you find her?" Prussia cackled and winced when Hungary punched him lightly in the arm.

"It was just by chance," America said, trying to settle his giggling date down by holding her hand and pouted when she used her free one to hand him a bottle of his own.

She giggled before leaning over to whisper something in his ear but ended up shouting anyway, "When communists get drunk they get really hammered and sickled!"

Romania's potion had better really only last a half hour because at this rate it wouldn't be her getting mad at nations and storming away, she might accidentally make a pun that could ignite a small war instead.

END CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

My love to you who have faved, watched or reviewed this story so far! Thank you very much for your support!


	9. The Only Honest People In The World

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Only Honest People In The World

Ava felt warm and floaty after agreeing to try out the drink she was offered. She hadn't tasted any alcohol in the drink at all but she still felt as relaxed and fuzzy as the time she had downed two strawberry daiquiris and a pina colada while she celebrated getting her bachelor of science almost a year ago. It was 'magic' so was it just a placebo? She had a problem keeping her thoughts internal when she was buzzed unfortunately so she was stuck on thinking of dumb soviet jokes. She was happy America had returned, he was a familiar face in a sea of new people.

"You're the best," Ava announced putting America's cheeks between her hands and squeezing as she looked him in the eye, "and you have a very nice face - it makes me think nice things!"

"Well now that she's drunk let's ask her some questions," Hungary said as she leaned over towards where Ava was clinging onto America like a limpet, "I need to make sure she isn't one of those nation chasers we tend to get every couple years."

"What!? No way, that's rude and dishonest and I won't let you," America scolded as he pulled Ava away from Hungary's calculating expression, "This is a date not an interrogation. Why the hell would you think I'd let you do that?"

"I only agreed to Romania's method because it's faster and we can he has something to make her forget what we ask," Hungary said with a scowl towards Romania, "You're probably too young to remember Navarre who existed up until he was dissolved by Spain and France. He got into a relationship with a human and she tried to assassinate every nation other who came into contact with her and ended up leaving Navarre to actively search for and hunt nations. When she was killed in retaliation Navarre fell apart and disappeared soon after. Nations who fall in with humans disappear when they are dissolved, the only reason Prussia here is are still around is because he's never been involved with a human. Do you really want to vanish for nothing when we can circumvent this before it goes too far?"

"Hey Alfred, why's your coworker talking like she thinks countries are people? Countries are on maps," Ava whispered to America her voice however was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well in some cases since we're all representatives for where we're from we get referred to as by where we originated," America answered and glared at Hungary to scold her, "and even if what happened to Navarre this isn't the same situation at all so back off Elizaveta or else you'll regret it. Now how about we get out of here, Ava."

"I like you, Pepsi and I didn't tell you yet but I think red, white and blue look good on you," Ava declared knocking America for a loop again before she suddenly lit up and asked the collective ex-soviets slyly, "Hey do you know why there's no knock knock jokes about America?"

"Why would there not be any?" Bulgaria asked confused at the question as Hungary resisted Prussia's sympathetic glomp over her being dismissed and ignored and Russia passively enjoyed the budding chaos.

"That's because freedom rings! Ha!" Ava announced with a guffaw to cap off her amusement, "sorry that one was dumb. Want to hear one of my favorite jokes? I've told it to everyone I've met since I was a kid. If you laugh we get to be friends!"

"Yes, tell joke," Russia said issuing his opinion as if it were an order and staring at her intensely.

"What do you call a coat that's on fire?" Ava started and before anyone could guess she blurted, "A blazer!"

"He-he-he," Russia said with laughter that was obviously fake to the other nations but Ava gasped in delight.

"Yay! This friend of yours is so much nicer and less weird than your Hungarian co-worker, Alfred, but she is prettier than him so she gets points for that at least," Ava declared with confidence in her honesty.

Shocked at her statement America gaped at her and stuttered, "N-nice? You think he's nice?"

"You betcha," she said with a grin before once again whispering her next comment loudly enough for everyone around to hear it, "He reminds me of my Gramma, only he's younger looking and a guy."

America looked incredulously between Ava's smiling face and Russia who seemed to be oddly pleased at being compared positively to a grandmother and asked, "How does he make you think of your grandma? He's not exactly filled with sunshine and kittens despite his deceptively soft appearance."

Ava laughed and said, "Neither is Gramma! I think she's part Russian, French and Sicilian maybe but she's just so nice. My dad swears that she had to be trained by the ex French Resistance members or the KGB or something because she could intimidate Grandpa into doing whatever she wanted and she always found out everything he and his siblings tried to keep secret. She also taught me how to dislocate someone's arm if I want to get away from them in a pinch."

"How is that nice?" America asked, still not understanding the parallels.

"She's the reason I want to help save the world!" Ava declared and returned to clinging onto America's arm again, "Gramma taught me how to garden and every year while back in Eugene we would grow vegetables and flowers in her front yard. She got me to really love the earth and I thought getting a PHd in Environmental Science would be like becoming a doctor for the planet."

"That's...really sweet of you," America said and awkwardly shifted his arm so she could stand a little straighter up at his side. America noticed that while Russia was still seemingly pleased with Ava's positive granny association Hungary was still looking towards Ava with barely concealed hostility and Prussia was purloining more bottles from Romania's collection to nurse his bruised ego. He had to ask what made her decide to even try this so called magic drink in the first place, "Ava, why would you agree to do this?"

Ava stared at America and tried to figure out why he seemed upset at her, "I trust you and want to trust your friends so I agreed to try out this party trick. Did I do something wrong? This is just placebo buzzed, not real buzzed. I didn't drink a single drop of anything actually alcoholic."

"You should still be careful. It would probably be a lot harder to dislocate someone's arm if you aren't at 100% and run into trouble," America advised carefully, "Not every Representative I know of is as great with people as I am. You're lucky I got here before Elizaveta and Gilbert had a chance to kidnap you and ask personal questions like-"

"Hey are you a virgin, cola-girl?" Prussia bluntly asked to punish America for ruining Hungary's plan to interrogate and possibly kidnap America's date. America turned to Prussia with a furious and mortified glare intending to lay into him but Ava beat him to it.

"That is none of your business, jerk! I thought German people were supposed to be polite!"

"Vell, I don't represent Germany, my bruder does. I am the representative of the awesome Prussia," he bragged.

"Prussia doesn't exist, it isn't real anymore," Ava retorted with confidence causing him to gasp at her audacity, "and even if it was still real I could name at least three fictional countries still better than Prussia if you even _were_ the representative."

"Oh really? I dare you to name them right now!" Prussia demanded irately.

"Narnia, Avalon and even _Latveria_ ," Ava declared, "because even a Representative of Latveria despite being the homeland and dictatorship of Dr Doom would be politer than you. Don't be mean to me just to show off to Elizaveta. She's already in love with you anyway."

Prussia seemed electrified from the stunned expression now on his face while Hungary's face in contrast wore an angry blush across her cheeks. Russia laughed sincerely this time and said, "My new friend is worth hearing not good joke once in while. I approve for now for you to date this girl. I know it will be difficult for you but try not to be as stupid as you usually are."

America huffed in irritation at the comment Russia directed towards him and said, "Like I need your approval. I'd finish this date with Ava even if the whole world disapproved of her."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THIS ALBINO FOOL!" Hungary shouted in fury towards Ava as she pointed at Prussia, "IF YOU THINK I COULD LOVE THAT GUY YOU'RE AS STUPID AS ITALY!"

"You do too love him," Ava argued stubbornly, "It shows on your face when you look at him. Don't worry he loves you too but thinks you're too good for him"

"Stop reading my mind you American cola-girl, it's creepy!" Prussia demanded as he held his head between his hands like he was trying to block himself from hearing anything.

Hungary turned to Prussia and asked, "You really think I'm too good for you? She's not making up a story?"

"Of course she isn't lying, you're awesome. I'm so awesome I could only ever love someone more awesome than me!" Prussia shouted, "It would be insulting to myself to love someone less awesome than me!"

Hungary looked from Romania and Russia who were both smirking in amusement over to Bulgaria who looked surprised, on to Ava who was looking extremely satisfied with herself standing next to America who was staring at Ava enraptured. Scowling in irritation at the whole group Hungary grabbed Prussia by the arm and pulled him away saying as she did, "Let's go talk somewhere else."

Prussia issued no protest over Hungary's manhandling of him and they disappeared together somewhere in the still growing crowd.

"Wait. Does that mean you really can read minds?" Bulgaria asked, edging slightly away from Ava.

In response to this Ava giggled and said, "No don't be silly, I can't read minds."

Bulgaria relaxed, "Oh that's good."

"I can just tell what most people are thinking when I look at them. It's easy to sense the moods and simple thoughts people have by watching them carefully. Those two were being very obvious with the fact they were in love. Couldn't you tell?"

"I've always known," Romania said with a pleased grin as he sold more bottles.

"Was very obvious," Russia affirmed with a single nod.

"Their flirting was starting to get ridiculous," America agreed, putting his arm protectively over Ava's shoulder, "I mean interrogation plots to get each-others attention are way over-the-top and that's coming from me."

"Even you knew about this!?" Bulgaria demanded pointing angrily towards America, "Why was I the last to know that those two like each other?"

"Oh they don't like each other," Ava corrected, "That Elizaveta thinks Gilbert is very annoying but loves him anyway and Gilbert thinks Elizaveta still acts to manly but thinks she's awesome even if she does."

"You _can_ read minds," Bulgaria accused her, "look me in the eyes and tell me you can't."

Ava pulled away from America looked straight up into his accusing eyes and said, "I can't read your mind."

Bulgaria stared intently down at Ava, locking her gaze with his own and she was suddenly seeing flashes again, reminiscent of the few times with America but it was different. Instead of joyful and warm exhilaration like she had felt before this time she felt detached and chilled like a winter blast pushing through her mind. High mountains capped heavily in stone and snow - evergreen trees surrounding an icy lake which reflected like a shining polished mirror - a hearty white flower blooming up through the snow - a pair of wolves stalking silently between the trees - Bulgaria dropped his gaze away from Ava's.

He had to because Russia was pushing his hand down on the top of Bulgaria's head forcing his gaze downward. Ava blinked in surprise and felt her thoughts and floating feeling immediately clear away, losing the pseudo-buzzed feeling she had been in since she had taken Romania's potion. Russia's aura was tinged mildly annoyed and Ava watched him interact with Bulgaria.

"Brainless. Don't do that again," Russia ordered Bulgaria who grunted in non-verbal agreement. Russia then turned to look at Ava and said, "Use your own mind and feelings next time if you need to dislocate one of us. Is easy to learn to do. One practice time now but later I will check to see if you really can manage. Now dislocate me."

This time Ava's mind was filled with the image of velvet blankets of green fields draped across the feet of a sturdy mountain - a million lights shining in a dark harbor - snow falling - Ava thought of America standing a little behind her and forced herself back into the here and now by looking away from Russia's amused gaze back to the slightly baffled gaze of America. She smiled in relief and said, "I think we can go to that karaoke place now, Alfred. Thanks for being here to help me out."

"Uh, you're welcome?" America replied, feeling confused over what was going on with all the staring at each other for no reason.

Russia huffed and said, "You cheated, no fair. Because we are friends now I will allow this one time. Have nice time at singing club."

"Thanks Ivan, I will. It was nice meeting you. Oh and Vasil, it was a great party trick by the way, you should market that stuff," Ava added to Romania who looked intrigued by the unsolicited advice. Ava linked her arm with America's and dashed away down the sidewalk away from the Eastern Europe Culture Exchange Festival and towards their next event.

END CHAPTER NINE

* * *

Again to those of you who have read this, followed, faved or reviewed you have my gratitude!


	10. The Best Policy is Honesty

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Best Policy is Honesty

"So are you still placebo-buzzed?" America asked in a teasing tone and Ava covered her blushing face with her right hand in embarrassment since her left arm was still linked into his right.

"No. I can't believe I talked myself into doing that. Thanks for keeping your co-workers from messing with me to much. I'll also need to apologize about all those bad soviet jokes I made later too."

"They weren't that bad, admit it punny jokes are a ton of fun to make. What was with all that staring at Aleksandar and Ivan at the end though? Not gonna lie that was a little odd," America asked Ava who tried to find the words to explain.

"Remember when you grabbed my hand and really looked at me when me met?" Ava asked wondering if he had experienced what she had.

America awkwardly smiled and admitted, "So many people I know always go on and on about how blue eyes or green eyes are just _soo_ pretty but to me your brown eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen. Your eyes were so wide I think I actually saw your soul shining through them."

Ava flushed but reminded herself to keep on the subject, "As poetic and sweet as that sounds when I looked into your eyes I legitimately felt like I was looking up at the sky and was feeling the vertigo but it felt exciting and happy. When Aleksandar looked me in the eye it was ... very cold ... I saw a flash of frozen lake and I think I spotted a flower trying to grow out of the snow but there was nothing making me feel joy. Ivan ... actually I didn't get an emotional feeling with those images either, just a bit of snow, a harbor at night and a mountain but there was a presence of watchfulness I guess? I like paying attention to people but paying attention to you and those guys makes me think of places and scenery instead of your actual features."

"No way, really?" America asked shocked at this revelation from her, "Quick tell me the color of Ivan's eyes."

Ava thought for a moment and was about to say purple but got images instead of rushing water, crushed stone and mining gemstones that shifted from emerald to violet in different lighting. "The color of mining alexandrite in the evening? That's strange I remember them like it's a scene in my head instead of their actual color."

"Huh they just look purple to me, how weird. What about Aleksandar? To me his eyes are like swamp green," America urged, his inner scientist was very curious about Ava's differing perception.

"To me I got the images of evergreen forests surrounding lakes and covering mountains. They kind of reminded me a little of the Cascades only without Crater Lake," Ava described, "This really is strange but a little cool too. Let's see what else is different! What's my hair like to you?"

Ava's hair had actually gone over the course of the past evening from neat and tidily pulled out from her face into something much more wild and natural looking, only staying out of her eyes thanks to her headband. America had liked it when he had first seen her earlier but he loved how it looked now, "It's captivating, like it's free and wants even more of it and it's the same beautiful brown color as your eyes! What's my hair like to you? Everyone says it's a real mess."

Ava looked at the golden hair on his head and in a moment said, "It's like getting images of prairie grass and wheat ripened on rolling hills. There's also a splash of a gold sunrise lighting up sailboats docked near a colonial style town on an island. This is so strange and it feels rude to ask you this but what the heck are you and your coworkers? I can feel to here next to me, your arm is real but the more I look at you and the more time I spend with you the less you look like a tall, handsome blond haired blue eyed guy in a nice suit."

America pouted and said, "So you're saying the longer I spend time with you the less attractive I look?"

"That's not what I meant at all. I can still see your base features like your coloring and expressions but when I focus more I just see extra stuff. It's kind of adding to your looks as weird as that sounds. Seriously though, are you an alien or something supernatural?"

"There's actually a rule in place where I'm not allowed to actually say what I am unless you're my boss or unless you're aware of what type of being I am but I can give you a hint. Alfred is actually a nickname of mine, I've existed for almost 400 years and I do really consider my birthday July 4th," America said with an excited grin, waiting to see how long it would take Ava to connect the dots.

Ava thought for a moment, more than a little shocked over America admitting not only to his apparent non-human classification but also over the fact that he claimed to be almost sixteen times her own age. She had actually been thinking he might be a little younger than her before this revelation, "Are your coworkers also whatever it is you are?" America nodded his head in affirmation and Ava's eyes lit up in sudden realization, "You're some sort of land manifestation. Like there are mythologies out there where there are spirits of mountains, or forests or the sky. So if you and your coworkers are really Representatives of whatever country you come from that means you must be - the manifestation of the U.S.A."

At her declaration America beamed at her and said, "I knew you'd figure it out! I told you you were super-smart. I read up on this book about dating before coming out tonight and it said to be honest on your first date and I really wanted to do this dating thing the right way so you'd want to go out with me again."

Wondering what was so great about herself that he had decided he wanted to go out twice before he even met her Ava asked, "So dating a human doesn't bother you? Wouldn't you rather start a relationship with another nation I assume you have friendly relations with - like Japan or South Korea or Canada?"

America looked ill at the thought, "Ew, Canada's my brother - no way. South Korea's a cool guy and all but isn't my type and Japan and I are bros before anything else. Plus don't tell him when you meet but I know he and Greece have a thing going on together."

"So Matt who lives in Canada is Canada and Juan who lives in Mexico is Mexico? So then your mother is actually the representative of what?" Ava asked in curiosity over this new perspective in family dynamics.

"Oh, she's the personification of Pre-Colonial America. Le lives nowadays moving along to different reservations and avoids me and my brothers a lot. I grew up with England but I don't think of him as a dad. More like a sometime snobbish - mostly cranky pseudo older brother."

"Oh my gosh you're such a dork!" Ava said suddenly and swatted America lightly on his arm, "Telling me Philadelphia 'the birthplace of America' is your hometown? And 'the father of the nation' George Washington is your father figure who passed away a long time ago, isn't he! Is there actual truth to advertising? Are oreos really your favorite cookie or did they make that up?"

"What's wrong with oreos?" America whined playfully, "Nothing tastes better than oreos dunked in milk until they practically fall apart."

"There are better cookies out there and you know it," Ava mock scolded before shaking her head in amazement, "This is too wild. So this means that Ivan is Russia, Aleksander is Bulgaria, Elizaveta and Gilbert are Hungary and Prussia and Maghreb is actually Morocco? Will anyone else we meet tonight get upset if they find out I know about this whole worldwide secret society of yours?"

"I've never dealt with this kind of thing since you're the first human I've intentionally spent a bunch of time with outside my bosses so I'm not sure. Let me check real quick okay?" America asked as he pulled out his cell phone from his suit pocket, releasing Ava's arm from his own.

She pulled her own cell from her purse and said, "Sure thing, just let me check in with my aunt to tell her I'll be out for a while longer than what I told them."

America called Japan who picked up after two rings, "Moshi Moshi. Hello America, I was actually going to call you so I'm glad you called. Greece has informed me that he and most of the European Union are all at the Karaoke Club you are on your way over to waiting for you to show up. England has rallied them to take turns cornering your date while it is your turn to sing songs. He wants them all to tell her the many terrible truths about you."

"What? Are they going to tell her about the time I went all Jekyll and Hyde during my civil war? Of that I used to like it when England visited me when I was a colony until I wised up and grew independent?" America fished for information as he watched Ava text right beside him.

"No of course not," Japan denied.

"Will they tell her about the time when Russia and I were fighting and I was a paranoid nutcase for a while?" America egged on.

"No, nothing like that. They don't want to sound like they're the crazy ones. They'll just tell her about your personality flaws and bad habits. Such as the one where you interrup-"

"Okay, thanks buddy, that's a huge relief. Will anyone spill the fact that I'm, you know, not an actual human? Not everyone is into dating someone that seems supernatural," America asked and winked at Ava who was muffling her laughter from his comments by covering her mouth with her hand.

"No one is going to tell her you aren't human, America. Everyone will be in a public space and the last thing England or anyone else in the E.U. wants is a human becoming alarmed over our existence as a whole. That wouldn't be good for any of us," Japan reiterated hiding his irritation over America's interruptions like a pro, "If everything works out for you I would let her know later in a less public setting. Maybe after a year? I will see you soon, America. Have fun with karaoke tonight."

"Alright, later dude," America cheerfully farewelled, disconnecting the call before turning his attention back to Ava, "So the E.U.'s at the Karaoke Club and are all probably going to try to get you to dislike me by telling you about my bad habits and stories they think might embarrass me but they won't actually tell you that I and by extension they aren't ordinary humans. England will probably badmouth me the most but take what he says with a grain of salt. He's just bitter now that he's going to be going through wicked tea withdrawals when this is all said and done."

"Why exactly will he be going through tea withdrawals?" Ava asked hesitantly and America froze. He still hadn't told her about technically being the linchpin of an entire bet. He'd revealed his identity so telling her about the bet should be a piece of cake.

America the Brave pulled together all the integrity he could muster up and said, "If I could go on one date with someone and have them agree to a second England has to give up drinking tea during out meetings for the next year. If the person refused to go on a second date or if they left early willingly I would've had to give up hamburgers and coffee for a year instead."

"Oh thank heaven," Ava sagged with relief with her eyes misting with relieved tears for a moment before she quickly brushed them away, "I thought it would be terrible."

"What? You aren't mad?" America asked, feeling confused over Ava's reaction, "You were the unwilling and unsuspecting subject of a bet."

"Yes, but it's just a stupid bet and not something scary or mean like betting over the number of bodies you could dump into the Hudson before someone notices or how many people you could get to fall in love with you and then crushing their hearts for fun before it gets boring to you. I'm just so glad I worried over nothing," Ava shivered a tiny bit but looked very relieved.

America wilted like a sad flower over her words and said, "You were worried I was a serial killer or some Casanova jerk? I thought I was doing so good with this date, can I ask what I did that made you think something like that?"

"Well you were going to try to pick someone up at a bar after my friend Sam rejected your date offer before Morocco stopped you from taking off. It was like the set up to a horror film or a bad romantic comedy if you ask me," Ava explained.

America twitched slightly and carefully asked, "How exactly do you know what happened before I actually asked you out?"

"Because I was standing there the entire time, I was even the one who pointed you out to Sam in the first place and followed him across the street. I was standing next to you when you grabbed my hand out of nowhere," Ava explained, "since I had seen what happened and I knew there was something good about you I followed by heart and didn't let me fear tell me what to do so I agreed to go out on a date with you. I've been fighting my nerves ever since Morocco picked us up earlier and it's been absolutely exhausting but I would definitely do this all over again since you're so great."

America thought for a moment, remembering England's warning about a human's subconscious desire to escape from and forget nations like him and in suddenly realized what was actually happening. Ava really did want to run away like England's date had run away from him. Only instead of following her instincts Ava was instead accepting she was afraid and was making the decision to stay with him regardless of that fear.

America, overwhelmed with gratitude and humility suddenly pulled Ava into a tight hug and muttered into her hair, "So that's what I saw in your soul when I looked in your eyes the first time. You are beautiful and brave and I'm sorry I didn't realize you were afraid this whole time. If you want to go home I won't stop you, your feelings are a lot more important than coffee and hamburgers."

Ava shook her head negatively, feeling the fear she had felt earlier wither to nothing but standard karaoke nerves, "No, I'm fine. Let's go have fun. I can pretend not to know everyone's big secret and we can tease all of Europe by singing songs about how great America is and we can laugh about who tells the worst things while they try to be all mysterious and sneaky about it."

"You are without a doubt the greatest date I've ever had. This is going to be fun! Oh and $10 says that when we get there someone from mainland Europe will be up on stage trying to recreate Eurovision hits," America bet.

"I'll take that bet and counter with $10 on anyone from the United Kingdom up there singing either something from the Beatles or The Rolling Stones," Ava countered with a grin as she reached out to shake America's hand.

"Deal, even England can't be that predictable." America said with confidence.

"{It's been a ha-ard day's night, and I've been working like a dog!}" America stared at the sight of England singing up on stage into the karaoke mic and at Ava's tap to his arm he pouted but willingly handed over $10. Apparently England really _was_ that predictable.

END CHAPTER TEN

* * *

GLORIOUS THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED, VIEWED, FAVED OR REVIEWED. I really am very grateful, so thanks a bunch!


	11. London Bridge Is Falling Down

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: London Bridge Is Falling Down

Ava had to admit, this karaoke club was very unique and cool. There was the main area with open booths and tables surrounding a main stage with a waiting list ten feet long and many people eating, drinking and having a merry time together. There were also eight private party rooms, four downstairs and four upstairs with soundproof glass walls to allow smaller groups to hang out away from the main crowd. America had apparently called ahead to reserve one of the smaller rooms but said it was open for anyone to swing by who had his password. Earlier he had posted the password to the G20 group but by now the E.U. and probably the rest of the world knew it as well.

"So you finally arrived, what took you so long to get here?" The melodic and mildly hypnotic voice of Ireland spoke up to them as he approached them with cheerful confidence. Ireland's emerald green eyes seemed to shine a manic light under his auburn brown crown of hair. He cheerily passed the two drinks he carried with him into Ava and America's hands and said, "Hope you both like rum and coke because these are the only drinks I'm buying for the two of you tonight."

Eyeing the drink in her hand slightly suspiciously Ava's eyes shifted to gleaming with amusement and asked, "Oh, you're another co-worker of Alfred's then? Are you Irish or Scottish?"

Looking incredibly insulted by her question Ireland glared at Ava and said, "I can't believe you said that. I sound nothing like that Scot. You can call me Patrick and I happen to be the Representative of Ireland."

"Hello then, It's nice to meet you Patrick. I'm Ava and after what I went through that thing at the Eastern European Festival we passed through to get here I don't think I'll be taking any drinks from any more of Alfred's co-workers. No offense meant, of course." Ava passed her drink over to America who shrugged and downed both his and her glasses in a manner of seconds, one after the other.

"Ah, nice and refreshing. Thanks Patrick I needed to lube up the pipes before I go up. Let's go sign up Ava! We can take turns for a bit and then try out a duet," America cheered as he pulled Ava with him away from Ireland and over to the line to select their first songs for the night.

England had finally wrapped up with his crooning Beatles tribute and with laser-like focus he made his way over to the cheery duo. Looking up at the two of them (England cursed the fact that Ava was apparently taller than him just like America was) England in a slightly scornful tone of voice, "It's about time you showed up Alfred. What was the point of reserving this room an hour ahead of you actually showing up? Even Antonio got here before you and he stayed behind to help clean up the ballroom after Feliciano scolded all the chefs for wasting food."

America laughed merrily and said, "We're actually here earlier than I expected we would. That fancy dinner I was going to take Ava to would've made us take about an hour longer before we would've came by this way. Oh Ava, I told you about this guy, this is the Representative of all things England and boring but you can call him Arthur."

England had a stormy expression on his face but once Ava reached over to shake his hand while looking him directly in the eyes she felt the now familiar sensation of seeing extra images overlaid onto his appearance. A summer squall over fields of emerald green - a proud castle overlooking the sea - the wild golden eyes of a werewolf locked in fierce battle with a silver white unicorn - a field of wildflowers filled with pixies fluttering from bloom to bloom - home Ava forcibly concentrated on the lights of New York at midnight, of blueberry pie with her parents and brothers on her birthday and brought herself back to the present.

Ava watched as England stared at her with a slightly dazed expression on his face and with a friendly smile broke him out of it, "It's really nice to meet you Arthur, I've already heard a bunch about you. Did you really burn down a house with a kitchen fire when Alfred was a kid or is he just blowing the story out of proportion?"

"Don't believe a word he said, it's all a lie!" England denied furiously, "The incident to which he is referring was simply a minor scorching on the hob that may have ruined a set of drapes beyond repair but I did _not_ burn down a house."

"You have a really cool accent Arthur, which part of England is it from? Glasgow?" Ava asked with a genuine smile and slight gleam to her eye.

"What? No! Glasgow is in Scotland! Aren't Americans supposed to guess everyone from England is from London first?" England was completely aghast over Ava's apparent ignorance.

Pretending to be confused Ava asked, "London? Isn't that the place where the terrible bridge is? I thought that was a place made up for a children's song. Or that it was made up place like Avalon or Sherwood forest as part of the Mythos of England. Only I thought London is for trains to go from to bring kids to magical places like Narnia or Hogwarts."

America couldn't hold back his laughter anymore at Ava's talk and began to crack up like a madman. England glared at America but turning back to Ava caught sight of her giving him a wink and a smile he scowled at her and accused, "You're aiming to get a rise out of me aren't you? How dare you both act in such a juvenile manner."

"Oh please don't be mad," Ava asked with a giggle, "it was just a little joke, I promise I really do know about London and that it's real. It's just all you Representatives have been so sensitive about where you come from, you're all so patriotic and it's a real inspiration. Alfred must be a pretty popular guy if so many of you guys are keeping tabs on his location and following him around."

"Nah, I think it's more like they're showing up to watch a master of romance in action, sweet cola girl," America offered with a roguish grin making Ava flush red to her embarrassment, "I'll dedicate my song to you. Arthur please try not to kill Ava off with your stuffiness while I'm away. Later!"

"You aren't even a novice at romance let alone a master of it," England muttered his scathing rebuttal to America which he ignored with finesse as he walked over to the stage to wait for Sweden and Finland to finish up their crooning of ABBA's Honey Honey towards each other like the lovesick fools they were.

Ava grinned at England and gave him a friendly nudge with her shoulder as she said, "Oh, I think he's been doing pretty good for a novice then. He's very confident, handsome and nice. He's been a bit energetic and wild but I've had to deal with worse people in my day-to-day life."

England stared at Ava in disbelief and asked, "You really haven't seen how obnoxious, arrogant and foolish he is after spending hours by now with him? He's an idiot who eats like a pig only with worse manners."

"Oh come on, we both ate like pigs tonight but escaping a ritzy food fight really boosted our appetites," Ava defended, "The amount of soda he drank already though makes me think his blood might be 90 proof glucose by volume though. Mind if we find somewhere to sit? You can tell me about your unbiased opinions about Alfred so I can know a bit more about him from another persons perspective."

"Oh certainly Miss, please allow me to escort you to my own booth," England offered, his barely buried gentleman persona rising up and he walked her over to where he had left his drink, a booth with a completely unobstructed view of the small stage and the rest of the room. Ava tried to ignore the fact that most of the nations in the room were either blatantly or discreetly observing her as she walked across the room.

Once seated across from England she smiled at him and said, "So Arthur, since you're the Representative and all would you mind telling me what you like most about England?"

England's eyes widened at her question but since he rarely had a chance to talk about himself to someone who was actually interested in his personal perspective he decided to try to be a bit open, "Well obviously there is over a millennia of history which eventually lead to an Empire which spanned the entire planet at one point in history. I think England has the most famous writers, authors and musicians of all time. When you think about it what isn't there to like about England?"

"Well zhere's always ze terrible food," France's voice popped up as he slid into the booth beside Ava, his face was turned in her direction and he had an expression that was high on the sultry level, "'Ello there, you must be little Alfred's date. Vous etes une ange descendu sur terre, comment vous appelez-vous mon bijou de trente-six carates?"

Ava stared at him in confusion for a moment before asking, "Did you ask my name and say something about and angel and a jewel? Sorry, I only took two years of French in high school and forgot most of it which makes it pretty useless. I probably should've taken Spanish, it would've been more useful in the long run I think. Oh um, je m'appelle Ava."

"Je m'appelle Francis and I am the Representative of France," France eyed the petulant England sitting on the other side of the table and said, "I must be serious though, mademoiselle Ava, any food from England is pretty terrible and they don't really have any cooks of renown."

Ava edged away from France and said, "Marco Pierre-White."

England started in shock as France swung his head over to Ava to gape slightly at her, "What did you say?"

"Marco Pierre-White. He's a renowned English chef and the youngest chef in the world to earn three Michelin stars. My aunt's crazy over him and Gordon Ramsey but since Ramsey's Scottish he doesn't count I think," Ava offered, "You should be nicer about this whole food thing. English desserts are the best in all of Europe in my opinion. Food should unify people not make them fight."

"Ve! Not only is la signorina pretty she is also wise," England quirked a prominent brow at Italy using his hidden powers to place himself between France and Ava, knocking France out of the booth but not jostling Ava in the slightest. Italy was smiling nicely at Ava and said, "Hello signorina, I'm the Representative of Italy, please call me Feliciano. While I think the best dessert doesn't come from England I will listen to your advice and find food to unify us as friends! Tell me, do you like pasta?"

Ava laughed and said, "Of course I love pasta! Spaghetti and lasagna are in my top five favorite foods! Pasta's probably China's best gift to the world outside of sunglasses and the abacus."

Italy looked like he was going to explode from joy at Ava's statement and excitedly exclaimed, "Please! Tell me Italy's gift to the world, I need to know from a non Italian person."

"Ballet, opera, the violin and the piano," Ava listed counting off her fingers, "without Italy there wouldn't be any classical music which would be sad."

Italy looked starstruck with joy but his face then broke into despair, "What about the Renaissance and all the art? You didn't mention that."

Ava shook her head and said, "Everyone associates the Renaissance with Italy but music is just as important."

"Have you any facts about England in that busy mind of yours," England asked curiously and growled at France as he moved off the floor to sit beside England and mockingly laugh.

"What is there to like about England when obviously France is a much better country?" France mocked towards England.

England snarled at France and growled out, "England is much better than France! France is filled with perversion and fakes."

"England is stuffy and boring."

"France pollutes the air."

"England is very ugly and everyone knows it."

England was starting to look emotionally wounded mixed in with his anger so Ava held up a hand and interrupted the squabble to say, "I don't think England's ugly at all."

England jerked a bit in surprise and stared wide eyed at Ava while France pouted at her in disappointment, "Of course England is ugly, especially when compared to better looking countries like France and Italy, don't you think?"

"I've never been to any of those places," Ava said with a shrug, "I have seen enough pictures to know that England is full of life but mysterious and looks very nice. America's obviously the best over everywhere else of course but England is probably second on my list of nice places I'd buy a calendar about."

England's table was finally silent when from up on the stage America loudly shouted into the mic, "Hey out there you cool dudes and dudettes! This song totally is a tribute to my awesomely beautiful and fantastic date, Ava!"

England watched Ava's face light up with delight as America went into a rather horrible rendition of Blink 182's song First Date and he wondered how on earth America had managed to find someone so exceptional to agree to date him of all nations.

END CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

Thank you so much for all your lovely support! More to come but I thank you for your patience with me! Love you all to pieces!


	12. You Don't Know I Know What I Know

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: You Don't Know I Know What I Know

"I don't think America's date is completely human," England hissed to France and Italy who sat with him in the booth even as Ava left to grab some water before taking her turn to go onstage for her karaoke song. Italy and France stared at England like he had said something crazy sounding so he continued, "I think if he's dating a selkie or one of the fae it should disqualify him from the terms of our agreement. How dare America con such a sweet and gentle creature into doing his bidding! I should find a way to rescue her from his unworthy clutches."

France quirked an eyebrow at England and said, "Angleterre, while that lovely mademoiselle is very nice in both manners and appearance ( _for an American at least_ ) calling someone inhuman is going a bit too far. Lovely bijou Ava doesn't need rescuing, especially from America."

"I refuse to believe that an ordinary human girl could handle the mental strain of encountering so many of us nations in one night and still be that lovely and charming," England hotly denied and glared at France who was shaking his head in a mixture of disbelief and curiosity while Italy had a very strange sharp expression on his face which unnerved England even as Italy stared at him. Did Germany teach him that?

"You like Miss Ava," Italy declared sharply and England flinched and shook his head in denial.

"I just think Miss Ava is something of an anomaly, I mean have you ever heard of a human acting so calmly around so many nations paying attention to her all at once? Humans always get scared or angry and take off."

"This is America's first attempt to find someone to love," Italy scolded, "I can sense those two have something special between them and that they're falling into a real whirlwind romance together. If you interfere you'll just cause trouble so play fair."

"Well the rules of fair play do not apply in love and war," England passionately quoted defensively.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Angleterre is right," France declared as he slammed his hands down onto the table for emphasis, "Nothing fans the flames of amore like the challenge of a rival in love."

Italy grabbed France by the face with both his hands and directed him to look in Ava and America's direction where Ava had stepped up to the karaoke stage. America was standing right in front of her and was staring up at her with a look of absolute adoration in his expression. With his attention forced to pay them his attention France winced when Italy said as sternly as he could muster, "Big brother France. Does it look to you as though America is in need of a challenge to pursue Miss Ava with all his heart? There are many people in this world and only a small amount pay any attention to us nations. Let humans have their love squabbles but don't encourage nations to fight over a single human or else I'll be upset with you."

"Hey out there," Ava's voice came out over the speakers and just like everyone else in the room Italy and France turned their attention towards her, "I guess you all know Alfred here since you're all his coworkers, if I haven't met you yet I'm Ava and I hope you'll forgive me as I shred up your ears with my song."

What followed her proclamation and preemptive apology was a truly inspired rendition of Madonna's 'Lucky Star'. Ava's voice wasn't spectacular or very impressive in France's private opinion but America obviously didn't share his opinion if the glazed look in his eyes and love struck smile on his face was anything to go by. America really had fallen hard and fast for Ava. Italy had finally released him so France looked over at England who was also watching Ava very intently from where he sat next to France in the booth.

France coughed to get England's attention and said, "Italy's right, you don't stand a chance with winning either her favor over to you or your bet dear Angleterre. It looks like Amérique has already swept her off her feet."

"What greater punishment is there than life when you've lost everything that made it worth living? Tea and love are both lost to me," England questioned sadly as he stared hopelessly at Ava, "She said such nice things about me, how could I not be affected by her?"

"No - she said nice things about England," France corrected, "You're just Arthur to her remember?"

"That's it!" England lit up triumphantly, sitting up like he had been jolted with electricity, "I'll find a way to inform her about America's true nature and then it'll be certain that she'll refuse to go on a second date and will even leave right away."

"Are you an imbécile?" France demanded, "It's one thing to try to affect America's date with our presence here but deliberately cheating like that is going much too far. You'll break her very worldview with information like that."

"No, you see that's the beauty of my plan, she won't get hurt at all. France, you'll distract America so I can pull Miss Ava out of the room for a moment to find somewhere private and let her know of America's true nature. She'll leave him after I provide proof and I'll at least get to win the wager and keep my tea," England enthused before he looked over at Italy who was radiating disappointment towards him, "As for you, don't act hypocritical with me when I know quite well who it was exactly that inspired Mozart and Da Ponte to create Don Giovanni, _Italy_."

Italy made a funny sounding strangled choke before he fled away from England's booth like England was attempting to cook again. France tried to slink away as well but England unfortunately already had him in his clutches. England's dark wizard aura grew as he menaced France with as threatening voice as he could muster up, "You still owe me for telling America about Daft Punk back in the 90s so you will help me with my plan."

"Angleterre," France whined piteously, "Amérique is completely smitten with Ava. How am I supposed to get his attention long enough to distract him?"

England's face transformed into something quite wicked when he gave France an impish grin, "You'll figure something out or I'll get Portugal to pelt you with oranges for the next hundred years whenever he sees you - and I'll allow others to join in."

France pouted and caved into England's pushy request, "Fine I'll find somehow to do zis but I don't like zis at all."

"Excellent," England said his impish smile settled into something more refined and satisfied and he waited for Ava's song to end, "I'll wait until you get his attention before I approach her."

England sat through Germany's rendition of David Hasselhoff's "Hooked on a Feeling", Sweden singing ABBA to Finland again (this time "Super Trouper"), America and Ava singing Journey's "Wheel in the Sky" together and Ireland's version of "Zombie" by The Cranberry's before France finally approached America with his 'distraction.'

"Alfred," France declared as he approached America with an enthusiastic smile on his face, "We haven't been bonding recently and I zought you might like to join me up stage and perform a friendly duet version of Daft Punk's "Get Lucky" with me. Arthur and Ava can chat together."

England moved to stand beside Ava and said, "That would be grand and would allow me to tell Miss Ava several things about Alfred that I'm certain he hasn't been up front about."

America looked over at Ava gave her a wink and a smile and said, "Go ahead and have a fun chat with Arthur, I'll be fine hanging out with Francis for a little bit."

Ava shook her head at America's over exaggerated and cheesy acting but waved her hand to shoo America away, "Go on then. I don't mind spending time with Arthur here while you do a song with Francis."

America and France went over to sign up for their song and Ava turned to England with a warm smile and said, "So where do you want to have a talk?"

"Let's go out to the main area to have a private talk, shall we? I don't need to have anyone attempting to eavesdrop on our discussion," England suggested as he gestured towards the exit of the room.

"Sure thing, just let me grab my purse real quick," Ava replied as she slid out of the booth to follow England out of the room. Out in the main club area the crowd had grown quite a bit and the only area that they could talk semi privately was a cramped two person booth near the entrance of the club. England and Ava squished in so closely that their legs tangled together awkwardly under the table. There wasn't much they could do about it so England tried to ignore their contact and gestured for Ava to lean in closer in order for them to hear each other over the cacophony in the room.

Blushing furiously at their closeness England nevertheless forcibly ignored his embarrassment by asking, "Why the bloody hell did you agree to go on a date with that fool?"

"Something told me it was the right decision to make," Ava explained with a fond smile, "Plus, I know it's kind of shallow but I've got a weakness for good looking blond guys with confidence."

England blushed harder but stayed his course, "I won't fault you for your tastes in companionship but I must give you information which will completely change what you think of Alfred. Will you listen to what I have to say with an open mind?"

Ava's eyes sparkled with good humor and she leaned a bit closer to England as she said, "I'm all ears. Lay whatever's on your mind on me."

"First I have to say the name of your date is not Alfred. Believe it or not he's actually America," England waited nervously for Ava's reaction in order to decide how to continue crushing her unsuspecting worldview.

Ava's eyes widened with interest before she smiled slyly and said, "So you're telling me he has a pretty, feminine sounding name? At least it isn't Ashley or Kelly or I might've had to tease him a bit about it."

England shook his head and said, "That's not entirely what I meant. He actually is the living embodiment of America the nation. I promise I am telling you the truth."

With her eyes sparkling with mirth Ava smiled cheekily at England and asked, "Oh really? Why ever would you tell me this and how are you going to prove you aren't just a crazy Englishman?"

England steeled himself for some form of backlash and said, "I can prove it because just as America is the embodiment of his land and nation I also am the living embodiment of my own. My true name isn't Arthur it's England and now you must leave before the weight of this realisation tears your poor sweet mind into bits as you go mad."

Ava shook her head in amusement, "Wow, America really underestimated you England. He thought for sure you were just going to tell me about his bad habits and embarrassing stories about his childhood. You must really want to keep your tea."

England's mind sputtered to an embarrassing halt as he realized what she had said. Feeling himself deaden a bit in shock he intoned, "You already know America is a personification. How did you find out?"

"America told me before we got here what he and all of you are, he didn't tell me actually, but gave me hints and confirmed when I guessed correctly. He thought that you would expect me to freak out if I found out and told me to only expect to hear all about his bad habits," Ava explained with a grin.

England shook his head, his shock giving away to a mixture of defeat and irritation, "So you've known this entire time and have been mocking me with America right in front of me."

England moved to stand and leave but Ava grabbed his hand firmly and said, "I promise that humiliating you in any way was not my intention. America told me he thinks of you like a brother so I was trying to be friendly. I know America cares about what you think above all other nations and if you truly dislike me or disapprove of us then after the terms of this bet are complete he'll find a way to end things with me. I might like him and he might like me but I can tell your opinion would matter the most since you're so special to him."

"How could you possibly know that?" England demanded even as he stayed with Ava's hand in his. He glared fiercely into Ava's sincere expression - a surge of delight watching the opening ceremonies of the Olympics in London from years ago - a happy long weekend soaking up all the plays of Shakespeare-in-the-Park - the warm scent of sticky toffee pudding steaming in the oven while sitting on the kitchen floor and reading a well read copy of Watership Down - Ava's warm eyes blinked and England found himself back in the present as she smiled at him.

"I know America cares about you because even if a speck of me is somehow a part of him he can't help it. All relationships have issues but I know he loves you," Ava's open honesty floored England but as he tried to articulate a response the sound of someone beside the table clearing their throat for acknowledgement interrupted him.

England and Ava looked over at the small dark haired man in a nicely pressed suit that stood between two imposing looking guards who smiled at the pair once he had their attention, "I apologize for this interruption but would you happen to be Ava Victory Adams who happens to work at Phoenix Environmental Labs as an intern?"

Ava warily watched the man and hesitatingly replied, "Yes, and you are?"

The man smiled and said, "I represent Sideswipe Labs and have been sent to retrieve both a Miss Ava Adams and 'the blond guy she's with' by the request of my boss, a Mr Brian Harkins. Please come with me."

END CHAPTER TWELVE

* * *

Again I thank you all who have read, reviewed and continued to follow this story of mine. Peace to you!


	13. Corporate Entities Fail At Networking

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Corporate Entities Fail At Networking

Ava stared at the short man who worked for Brian and incredulously asked, "Are you seriously trying to kidnap us in the middle of a crowded karaoke club?"

The would be kidnapper smiled excitedly and said, "No. I'm _succeeding_ in kidnapping the two of you in the middle of a crowded karaoke club, because if you don't cooperate without making a fuss I will fill this room with an experimental vapor based serotonin inhibitor and bring the whole room's attention to the two of you just to see their reaction. You know - for science."

England scowled at the smarmy man and asked, "Remind me what exactly a decrease in serotonin will do to a human?"

"Well since serotonin regulates aggression and happiness a sudden decrease can have lots of fun side effects like anxiety, agitation, restlessness and depression," the man explained enthusiastically, "These effects mixed with a typical human response to our kind is not a very positive experience so please come along with me without any drama."

Ava spotted England who looked slightly baffled and was mouthing 'our kind?' to himself and she felt a spike of hot anger spark up inside her. Brian had gone too far this time and she was definitely going to do something about it, "So you're a literal corporate entity? I'm learning all sorts of things tonight. I'll go with you but if you ever threaten me or anyone else I care about again I will make you regret it."

The apparent personification of Sideswipe Labs scowled at her protectiveness towards England and said, "What's so great about some random corporation from the UK anyway? Come on you two, I don't have all night and I've already wasted an hour of my life looking for you to shut up the boss."

Ava tightened her grip on her purse while her anger continued to fill her before England squeezed her hand with his own and said, "Miss Ava, I'll be here with you and bring you back safe and sound."

"Let's just get this over with before anyone worries about us," Ava stiffly said and followed their kidnapper out of the club into a waiting stretch limo with a storm of rage building up inside her.

While in the limo Ava pulled out her phone and furiously began to text a message to America, _[Hey, I'll b back in a bit. Just need to teach a jerk a lesson in manners. C ya soon.]_ but before she could send it the personification of Sideswipe Labs grabbed her phone away from her hand and put it in his coat pocket.

"No communication until after Mr. Harkins has first spoken with you," Sideswipe ordered and snapped his fingers impatiently at England before continuing, "Hand your phone over too you fog-breathing teabag. You'll get it back the same time as her."

England gripped his phone like a vice but spotting the right side bodyguard 'casually' show off his concealed gun and not wanting his defiance to end up getting Ava hurt in some way he growled, "You're going to pay for this you bloody wanking cunt."

"Like I'm going to be afraid of a low ranking British corporate entity I don't even recognize. What are you, a bad tweed clothing exporter or a Liverpool based fish canning company?" Sideswipe mockingly asked as he took England's phone and put it in the same pocket that he had stashed Ava's.

Ava and England looked at each other in disbelief before Ava asked dryly, "He apparently doesn't know who you are ... should I tell him?"

With a dark grin spreading over his face England ominously responded, "No, I'll keep it as a surprise until we find out what this Harkins fellow wants from us."

"Probably something stupid," Ava muttered bitingly before forcibly calming down and watching Sideswipe carefully who was busy doing something on his own phone. The left side guard winked at her and adjusted himself to mostly block herself from the salty corporate entity's view so she took the chance to lean closer over to England in order to whisper nearly inaudibly into his ear, "How soon will everyone realize we're gone?"

England looked down at his wristwatch speculatively and replied to her just as quietly, "I'd give it two minutes for America to come looking for us and five before he forms a search party. My phone's tracking is on right now so hopefully he either checks that first or else once we get our phones back we can inform him of our location before he does something stupid like call in his Army Search and Rescue to find us."

Sideswipe snapped his fingers at them again, drawing their attention over to him as he said, "Enough conspiring with each other and just sit still and shut up would you? You're both ruining my concentration while I try to destroy this next level of Gummy Pop."

"You don't have to be such a freaking jerk," Ava replied as she glared over at him, "The company you represent is pretty much dead last on the Fortune 500 list so stop acting like you're some big deal."

The left side guard snickered but quieted up at the hostile expression Sideswipe flashed towards him before turning to Ava glowering at her and snarled, "I won't be at the bottom for long. Now shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

The rest of the fifteen minute ride to the Sideswipe Labs office was spent in relative silence, though at the five minute mark England suddenly sneezed and then winced as though something had suddenly given him a headache. Sideswipe and his two guards lead Ava and England both through the quiet building towards a set of elevators and waited.

The left side guard patted both Ava and England on their shoulders and said, "Chin up you two, I've got a good feeling this'll end in your favor."

"Stop fraternizing with our guests, Lefty or I'll tell the Mr Harkins about how unprofessional you've been acting," Sideswipe ordered with another snap of his fingers as the elevator doors opened up and he lead the procession into it. The left guard shook his head in exasperation but obeyed the direct order.

The elevator let out into an office foyer that seemed to be completely decorated in shining white chrome, polished glass and soft spheres and curves, giving it a sterile futuristic aesthetic. The office they were escorted to had an identical look but unfortunately Ava spotted Brian sitting at a shiny desk, suit still shredded with his hair now sticky with dried gravy. He was sitting with his hands steepled together like a bond villain but his wrecked appearance ruined the whole future-space theme the office had going for it.

"You look terrible," Ava flatly intoned as the guards shut the heavy chrome steel door, trapping them in the office with Brian, "you couldn't take ten minutes to change and grab a shower?"

"Ava, Ava," Brian spoke as though he were lecturing a schoolkid, "Let me cut to the chase. I've known about corporate entities since Sideswipe appeared when my father created this company when I was a child. The physical representations of companies who though look human are far much more than that. When I first saw you it was just a hunch but tonight I finally received my proof. Don't deny it - you're one of them aren't you? You're literally the Coca-Cola company!"

Ava quirked an eyebrow as England started in shock beside her and looked more closely at her but she resisted the urge to squirm or flinch, "Okay _Brian_ , first of all not only do you pester me on a weekly basis to go out on a date with you which I always refuse because you are an immature man-child who can't take a no for an answer but then you have the absolute gall to threaten to have me fired from my internship when I was out having a good time on a date I actually wanted to be on. But that isn't all you've done is it? Topping this cake of stupidity you also have the moronic idea to illegally kidnap me and then accuse me of not being human!? What the hell do you think you'll get out of this situation!? Enlighten me - because I am _literally physically unable_ to dumb myself down enough for this idea of yours to make any sense at all!"

Brian flinched but held his ground, "You don't understand Ava. I've always known that I was going to sweep you off your feet and with you by my side I could get control over your company without being an actual shareholder, but that other company you were on a date with tonight - Pepsi-co was it? - He was going to steal you away before I could even get my chance with you! Please, Coca-cola you just have to give me a chance to prove I'm better than any other company. We could be so good together!"

Ava pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled deeply before snarling, "You are so wrong it's actually giving me a migraine. Where the heck did you get the idea that I'm some sort of corporate entity? I'm a naturally born human being who comes from Oregon. You do know that Coca-Cola corporate headquarters is in Atlanta Georgia, don't you? Not only that you think I'm dating the corporate entity of Pepsi-co!? Who the hell do you think _this_ is?"

Ava pointed at England, who had already double checked his magic and non-human senses and verified that Ava really was a human and thus was telling the truth. Brian looked at him and seemed dumbfounded for a moment before he rounded on Sideswipe and snarled, "Who the hell is this guy?"

Sideswipe shrugged and said, "He was the guy with her just like you asked for. Why do you care? I could sense he's some sort of corporate entity of some kind too, just a British fog breather instead of ol' Pepsi-Co. You weren't very specific beyond the fact that he was supposed to be blond."

Brian glared at England and said, "So which one are you? Shell? BP? GlaxoSmithKline? I'm not familiar with British corporate entities unfortunately, so far I've only met American ones."

England straightened up, intentionally allowing his national aura to pour out of him and into the room, the full weight of what it meant to be England flowing from him completely paralyzed the humans and corporate entity in the room as he did so and with a voice as cold as the North Sea he declared, "I am no _corporation_ you foolish human. I am the Land of Hope and Glory, I am Anglia, and I am the Official Representative of the United Kingdom in all official national matters but I insist you know me as _England_."

Both Brian and Sideswipe paled so rapidly that Brian lost his tan and Sideswipe appeared to be turn a noticeably pea green shade. Brian choked out, "En-England?"

Ava coughed and said, "Oh? You didn't know countries had personifications? How odd. That must mean that you didn't know that my date that you kidnapped the two of us away from is not Pepsi-co. He's America. I was just getting to know his brother England here when Sideswipe kidnapped us. Also, since Sideswipe confiscated my phone before I could text him he's realized I've been gone for over fifteen minutes now and is probably tearing apart Manhattan as we speak trying to find us."

Like she had summoned some unspeakable evil the lights in the office flickered and died out while some dust fell from the ceiling when there was a slight tremor to the building. England smiled, his teeth shining in the darkness like the curve of a pirate's cutlass and he said, "Well it seems as though the tracking I enabled on my mobile earlier tonight lead him right to us. I hope there's nothing fragile or irreplaceable in this building."

There was another tremor and the distant sound of something heavy being crushed into rubble. Brian leaped into action and screamed at Sideswipe, "You didn't know countries had physical aspects like companies!?"

Feeling pressure Sideswipe snarled back, "Give me a break I've only existed for twelve years! No one told me about this! No one in this room even knew countries had physical embodiments before this conversation."

"I knew," Ava and the left guard of of Sideswipe said at the same time. Everyone in the room looked at the guard who now had an impassive expression on his face before it turned into an amused grin.

Brian's eye twitched in irritation and he snarled, "You've worked for me and Sideswipe for three years Lefty, why didn't you share this information with me?"

"Because my name isn't Lefty. My name's Frank Leroy and I'm a corporate fraud investigator. I've been reporting your illegal actions from the past three years to my superior, the head of the CIA while I worked undercover for you. I also happened to work security for the Prime Minister of Canada a few years ago and met Canada's personification then. I also kind of wanted to see what kind of hole you'd dig for yourself eventually. This one is a pretty good one," Frank the guard said with a grin, "Oh and by the way Mr Harkins. I quit."

The sound of the elevator doors getting pulled open with a ominous ding echoed into the room followed by a rapid pattering of footsteps rushing down the hallway. England had the presence of mind to pull Ava away from the front of the door just as it splintered apart like the steel was made out of particle board instead. America's eyes were burning like hot Hawaiian lava pools and he growled, "Where are you England? How dare you kidnap Ava away from me in order to seduce her! I'll crush you so hard _Wales_ is going to be France's closest neighbor!"

"America!" Ava cried out with delight before working quickly in order to correct his misconception, "England didn't kidnap me. It was Brian. Remember, the jerk from the banquet that threw a tomato as Spain?"

America's eyes redirected their fury away from England to Brian who was clinging onto Sideswipe, the both of them trembling like autumn leaves at his expression towards them. Brian squeaked out his desperate plea, "I'm sooo sorry. Please, please, please don't kill me! I swear I'll never even look at Ava ever again."

Offended America responded, "I'm not going to kill you, a hero stops the villain but that doesn't mean the hero kills the villain. I'm sorry for blaming you for what this guy did to you and Ava, England. France told me you were going to seduce Ava away so I got kinda pissed off. Are you alright Ava?"

"I'm fine," Ava said with a relieved smile, and nudged England encouragingly, "Nothing forms a friendship faster than an adventure so I think England here and I will be good too. Let me just get my phone back from Sideswipe so you can take me home. It's been a pretty crazy night I think."

England snapped his fingers at Sideswipe and said with a sly grin, "Thanks for exposing your kind to me so I know who I'll need to watch in the future, you coffee-guzzling cunt. I'll need a list of the names and contact information of all the corporate entities you know by the way. You know - for science."

END CHAPTER THIRTEEN

* * *

Oh gosh, thank you so much again for these nice faves, follows and reviews. I'll have two more chapters before this wraps up but I hope you'll all stick with it till then! Thanks a bunch.


	14. Kissing Gives You Superpowers

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Kissing Gives You Superpowers

America couldn't help hovering over both Ava and England. The two of them had been kidnapped right from under him and he had listened to France who had been insisting England had decided to seduce Ava away from America. If their kidnappers had been smart and just thrown away the cell phones so they couldn't be tracked they might've still been missing. Finding out that personifications of companies existing had been interesting or would've if the first company he met hadn't been an accomplice in the whole kidnapping scheme that Brian had engineered. A whole slew of police and federal agents were swarming the building now and America was pushed to the side of the action, waiting for everything to settle down.

America stood impatiently waiting outside all the yellow tape with the undercover agent Frank Leroy for over an hour while the police and CIA received statements from England and Ava over what occurred while they were kidnapped. Sideways was cuffed and mulishly silent as he glared at Frank and America both from where he was attached with a second pair of handcuffs to Frank's own wrist. As America impatiently tapped his foot he noticed that Frank seemed to be making considerable conscious effort paying attention to him.

"Hey you seem to be Canadian pal so what's with the seriously hostile interrogation eyes?" America finally asked to break the monotony of waiting for England and Ava to finish up.

"Sorry about that," Frank apologized even as he concentrated harder to perceive America, "you're much harder to pay attention to than Canada or Sideswipe here. I need to fully concentrate all my efforts to remember you're even standing there. It was much easier to see you and Mr England when Miss Adams was around."

"Who's Miss Adams?" America asked curiously and briefly wondered what it was that made Canada 'easy' to spot when eight times out of ten most nations forgot he even existed. Maybe Canada had a stealth mode unconsciously activated at all times?

Frank's intense expression as he focused on America changed to puzzlement, "Miss Adams, you know - the name of the lady you apparently are on a date with?"

"Ava's last name is Adams? Oh, that's cool," America remarked and perked up in excitement when he spotted Ava and England breaking away from the cops that were still congregated in front of the building. Ava looked exhausted yet cheery while the closer England came to America the deeper his irritated scowl seemed to become. Once England and Ava were about ten feet away Frank lost the look of intense concentration on his face and simply watched in unveiled intrigue as England marched straight up to America and began to scold him.

"Well thanks to you smashing into the room like a fool and drawing all that attention to yourself that idiotic citizen of yours, Brian, completely forgot about you as soon as you left him with the bobbies and now is spouting off idiotic nonsense about how I destroyed the elevator and office with telekinesis. Thanks to that and him blabbing about National and Corporate personas I've been told he's likely to escape criminal charges as he'll be able to claim insanity in court."

"Eh," America shrugged seemingly unconcerned, "with my court system being the way it is even if he does manage to get 'not guilty due to insanity' the court will still probably mandate a restriction order for when he gets released from the mental hospital plus he'll probably also get a "supervision and treatment" order along with it."

England puffed up like an angry owl and snarled, "Well once he's free you'd better make sure he stays away from Miss Ava or else I'll just give her protected refugee status and let her stay with me."

America's easygoing smile switched to a petulant frown as he said, "Of course I won't let him get to Ava again - I'm the hero remember? You and the Agent here can manage to settle this Corporate Entity, Sideways right? I need to bring Ava home since she's had a long night. Ready to get outta here, Ava?"

Ava covered the yawn that escaped her with her hand before she smiled at America and said, "You bet I am. The sooner I get home the sooner I can hit the hay. Thanks for the help Mr Leroy, keep Sideswipe out of trouble, he's feisty. England - hope to see you again sometime soon. Let's get going, America."

America took hold of Ava's hand and the duo headed away from England, Frank and Sideswipe and began to head back towards Ava's home. They walked in silence for a little while with Ava leaning casually against America as they walked when after a few minutes Ava suddenly began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" America asked with a smile at her shaking shoulders and gleeful expression.

"I was just remembering the look on Brian's face when you smashed through the office door like it was plywood. You were like a superhero out of a comic. Hey! I guess you don't really need a super power like we talked about earlier. You've already got super strength."

Blushing and embarrassed America replied, "I'd still rather have flying or teleportation if I could pick a superpower. Being a pilot and flying around in an airplane is fun and all but I've always imagined taking up to the sky to fly like Superman. Or if I could teleport I would've been able to rescue you faster. I'm good at being a hero and being at awesome at a lot of things but I apparently suck at this whole dating thing. A nice dinner and fun karaoke night turned into a failed infiltration mission and a high stake kidnapping! I just not good at paying attention or organizing things - even when it's important."

Ava squeezed his hand tight in an attempt to comfort him and said, "America, stop. So what if thing didn't go like you planned? So what if I got kidnapped by a stalker who thought I was _literally_ the Coca-cola company. You're amazing, spontaneous and brave and you rescued both England and me without a second thought. I'm the one with problems you know - I'm shallow and was only attracted to you by your hair color when I first saw you because blondes are absolutely adorable to me. I'm also a compulsive collector. I've collected so much merchandise and clothes that thanks to my everyday appearance Brian legitimately thought I was the living embodiment of the coca-cola company. I'm not even joking when I say I buy something coke related almost every day and I'm even paying for school partially with a scholarship I received from the coca-cola company. I'm a joke."

Feeling his competitive spirit rise up even with a discussion as ridiculous as this, America argued, "No, everyone's allowed to have preferences and allowed to like specific things. I like that you like blondes ( _because I'm blonde_ _so you like me_ ) and coca-cola. I'm the one who purposefully ignores it when people dislike what I say or do because for the most part I don't care what they think. You actually pay attention to others and care about their feelings which says a lot about you."

Ava shook her head, not completely agreeing with his statement, "No, you do care. You're confident and honest where it matters and I know you do care what others think of you - especially England. You want him to support your choices and if he doesn't I can tell it would make you upset. You know it's true."

"I couldn't imagine a life without England or my brothers in it. We might argue a bunch but if anyone hurt them I'd probably scorch the entire world to avenge them. I lot of the time I'm mean and violent and actually like to fight," America admitted, "I know on the surface I'm full of excitement and I do love this life but underneath a lot of the time I feel a lot of anger and resentment for what goes on in the world. It's not very human of me."

Ava huffed at him but smiled and said, "Everyone hides aspects of themselves - not just you nations. We've both learned a lot about each other tonight but we're both still only scratching each others surfaces. I'm happy I got to go out with someone as extraordinary as you - I mean, you're America! Once this is all over and you don't have this bet to fulfill will you really want an ordinary human like me slowing you down?"

America stopped in his tracks, anchoring Ava to the same spot and adjusted himself to look at her. His eyes were stormy and severe and Ava gulped as she looked into his eyes. There wasn't a rush of images this time but a rush of sincere words, "You are far from ordinary Ava Adams. You faced what apparently is for a ton of people something that is mind-blowing and absolutely impossible and made it though flawlessly. You're fantastic and brilliant and brave and beautiful. I've put off dating for centuries because I thought it was pointless to even try but even though our date started as a bet over something as pointless as a year's worth of coffee and tea I'm glad I took England's bet - because I don't want just a date with and agreement for one more. I don't just want two dates or ten or a hundred. I want to ask you on dates until you say ' _no_.' I want you to know me more and for me to know you more. So tell me please - will you go on another date with me?"

Ava, blushing vividly, found herself falling into his intense blue eyes - deeper and darker and as open as the sea and sky both together and whispered, " _Yes_."

Smiling like a thousand stars America couldn't contain himself anymore and bent his head to capture her lips with his own. In the moment that America's lips touched her own Ava's eyes reflexively shut and America was disappointed for a millisecond over not being able to see them anymore but that faded away as soon as he felt a beat of her heart that with it brought forth a flood of images to their senses. America shut his eyes in a desperate attempt to follow them all - he could feel Ava's heart cry out with joy and love and pride and hope, all tied up with him - joy in his nature and all the flora, fauna and earth he physically contained - love as a solid patriotism but also personal as her heart swelled at the thought of all the good done through him in the world - pride in his victories and the triumphs of his people's - hope for the future and even better things to witness - a taste of cola flavored lips pressed warmly against his own.

For Ava the instant she felt his lips on hers there were fireworks popping and crackling and shrieking into a clear night sky raining down showers of gold and blue and red and silver like beautiful fire - the lingering taste of chocolate on the tongue melting into something divine - the almost overpowering scent of magnolia, roses and honeysuckle hanging heavy in the air - the caress of satin gliding smoothly across her skin - bubbles gently floating in the air with sunlight making them glow like floating crystals - America's own lips tingling like static electricity and pop-rocks up against her own.

Slowly and tentatively they finally separated from each other, hearts pounding like drums as they gasped in the cool night air into their lungs. Their eyes were now both open wide, both with pupils blown almost to the size of their irises. They both stared astonished as they gazed at each other in awe, feverishly taking the image of each other in trying to burn this moment into their memories forever.

America released his hold on her hand and broke the silence, feeling giddy all over, "Wow, that was something else. Have you been wearing coca-cola flavored lip gloss this entire time?"

Ava snorted with a suppressed giggle and pulled her lip gloss out of her purse, displaying the coca-cola logo to him, "I have vanilla and cherry cola ones too. I told you I have a problem. Are superpowers gonna be a thing with you by the way because I thought you said you couldn't teleport?"

America shook his head in denial, "I really can't teleport. Just ordinary boring super strength for _this_ world superpower."

"Then why are we standing where we started in Long Island when we were just kissing in Manhattan?" Ava asked pointing to the street sign. America blinked in shock - Ava was right, there they stood on the sidewalk where they had met up earlier to begin their date.

America considered the mystery for a little while before he shrugged, "Who knows? Morocco managed to get space-time warping powers by driving so maybe I have time-space warping epic kisses? Want to try it out again and see where we go?"

America finished his question with a grin and somewhat comical suggestive eyebrow wiggle that he might have learned from watching France. Ava giggled and blushed before shaking her head and teasingly responded, "Only one kiss on the first date, America. Sorry - it's just a personal rule of mine."

America pouted in dismay and said, "I think this is one of those rules that was meant to be broken."

Ava shook her head stubbornly and cheerfully sing-songed, "Nope. Think of this an incentive to take me somewhere next time without telling the whole world about where we plan to go."

"Whatever you want, you've got it. Want me to take you home?" America offered and Ava pointed down the block over to where her aunt and uncle's building stood. Most of the windows were dark but several glowed from light from deeper within.

"If you want to walk with me three hundred feet you're more than welcome," Ava offered, holding her hand out for him to take.

He gladly accepted the offer and wagging his a finger with his free hand at her fake scolded, "Ava, Ava, you beautiful cola-girl. I'd walk with you around the world if you'd let me, so let's get you home."

END CHAPTER FOURTEEN

* * *

Thank you so, so much for your patience! One more chapter for this story and after that I might post a series of non-interconnected shots of this 'cola' universe. If I do I'll post a notice in this story to let everyone know. Again, I thank you all who have faved, followed and reviewed so far - especially you who have reviewed so far: Rising from the Ashes YOLT, ElricGurl the Hetalian, Carcrash87, trinityfox420, Aqila and Guest!


	15. The Gift of Tea is the Best Gift

Cola Girl

Summary: An argument and a bet with England results in America going on a date with one of his citizens. What follows is an epic night with the world at their heels which America and his date will never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters imagined by Hidekaz Himaruya. I have created a few OC's and interpretations of country personifications not yet officially in Hetalia yet.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Gift of Tea is the Best Gift

Sam was not thrilled to be standing in the guest parking lot at the JFK airport at eight o'clock in the morning on a Sunday but since he did owe Ava a favor from ditching her on Wednesday night he decided not to complain. He didn't quite remember clearly what had happened on that night other than vaguely remembering meeting a pair of guys and then panicking with the thought that one of them was some sort of incredibly dangerous looking stereotypical middle eastern terrorist type.

After he took off and had time to think of what happened when Ava had confronted him the next day he had felt terrible and decided to do some introspective soul searching. He was terrified of the thought that he might be some sort of bigot against middle eastern people.

"So this Maghreb guy doesn't think I'm racist against middle eastern people and thinks I was just shy then? You're sure he'll accept my apology for being rude to him?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Well other than Morocco being in Africa, not the Middle East I know it'll go well," Ava reminded him from where she stood by his side. America had texted her ten minutes ago to let her know he and Morocco would be leaving with Morocco allowed to drive one last time. She and Sam were now standing up on the sidewalk as far from the pavement as she thought would be safe.

Sam practically jumped out of his skin when a blue and red mustang seemed to materialize into existence with the right wheels settled on top of the sidewalk and the left ones on the asphalt. The resulting sound was like that of the sound barrier shattering and rearranging itself. Sam tried to calm his heart rate down to less than that of a panicked rabbit, barely noticing when a blond guy collapsed out of the passenger side seat like the only survivor from an unspeakable horror movie while a cheery curly haired non-european jauntily exited the driver's side.

Ava rushed over to the blond to help him get steady on his feet, dragging Sam along with her and releasing him only once they were within arms reach of the blond. Then Ava took hold of the blond's hand instead and said, "Did you happen to see and hear anything during the warp this time?"

The blond groaned in discomfort before lamenting, "A thousand cat chorus was singing a very adorable cover of Ventura Highway. I always say I'll never again let myself get into a car with this guy driving but I always end up doing it anyway. Why do I do this to myself?"

"You're a secret adrenaline junkie aren't you?" Ava teased with a sly smile.

"It isn't a secret," the blonde said with a grin of his own.

Sam brushed aside the strange and flirty conversation Ava was having with the blond when the driver reached his right hand over to him to initiate a handshake. With a warm inflection in his tone of voice the man said, "Hello dere, dank you for taking da time to give a kind farewell to a stranger."

Sam, feeling like scum for even considering this guy to be a danger still gratefully accepted the handshake and replied, "No problem. Sorry for acting like such a jackass when we met, I was wrong for stereotyping you."

"Oh I'm so proud of you, Sam," Ava declared, giving Sam an enthusiastic and friendly hug, "You're my closest friend here in New York so I really wanted you to like Alfred's co-workers and family."

"Yeah you're an important part of Ava's life so it's important to me," the blond, Alfred wasn't it? backed up Ava's statement with a grin and a wink towards Ava and his own hand extended for acceptance of his own handshake. Irrationally Sam suddenly felt a wave of hostility and irritation towards Alfred. He didn't want to shake the hand of this loud blond idiot Ava seemed determined to like. However seeing how happy Ava was and not wanting to hurt his friendship with her over a guy he decided to ignore his dislike of Alfred and shook his hand

* * *

On the Wednesday following America's date a G20 Representative Meeting had been scheduled to take place in Germany where said nation was glad to host. However even now fifteen minutes before the meeting had even began England was already feeling a headache building up thanks to his tea withdrawal.

Almost every nation in the room had already approached him to either scold him for trying to ruin or seduce America's date or to commend him for initiating an extremely entertaining evening. France and Italy were both still gossiping about their opinions over England's behavior that night with Spain, China and Japan - not even being quiet over their laughter over England's now tea-barren coming year.

His bad mood worsened when he spotted America finally arrive with not one but two paper cups in a cardboard cup tray with steam still visibly wafting up out from the open lips on the lids. America was such a brat!

Seething in irritation England watched America closely as he ignored the general crowd and jauntily walked over towards Russia who seemed to be observing the entire room and everybody in it with a detached sort of interest. Russia's somewhat board aura changed to curiosity when America held out a card clutched in his hand free of the drink tray towards him.

"What is this?" Russia asked, not immediately taking the card which caused America to pout in frustration.

"Ava wanted me to give you her email since she didn't get your contact info on Friday. If you upset her I'll find out and you'll regret it dude," America warned even as he pushed the card info Russia's hand. Russia's slightly surprised but overall happy expression that bloomed over his face was equally sweet and terrifying. America then turned to make a b-line directly towards England who swiftly arranged himself to look like he hadn't been watching America or eavesdropping on him by intently studying his collection of notes.

The sound of a paper cup being set down in front of him startled England enough to look up in surprise. America was smiling and suspiciously England raised an eyebrow at America's action and said, "You know I hate coffee America so what's this all about?"

"It isn't coffee, I brought you tea for the meeting," America said with his smile growing larger.

England's eyes widened like he had been electrocuted before they narrowed like he was an angry cat before demanding, "What the bloody hell did you do while you were escorting Miss Ava home that made her decline a second date with you?"

Shaking his head in denial America said, "No we're going out on Friday but since our bet only said you couldn't bring tea to our meetings for the next year I decided I was allowed to bring you tea instead since it was because of you and the bet we made that I even met Ava in the first place."

England was honestly touched by America's thoughtfulness. He had expected America would be the type to gloat over this kind of victory like he did his many others but perhaps he was finally maturing. Tentatively England took a sip of the steaming hot tea in front of him but the instant it touched his tongue he coughed and sputtered at the unexpected taste.

"Ugh, did you really bring me chai tea? You know I prefer Earl Grey," England groused even as he still took another sip to hide his grateful smile.

America laughed even as he slurped down a gulp of his own coffee and said, "So did you manage to track down a Corporate Entity who would be willing to come by to meet everyone today?"

England didn't bother to hide his grin this time and said, "I did manage to find one who was very eager to drop all his plans to meet today. I'm certain you're going to find him fascinating. Actually I think that might be him arriving right now."

England stood up in order to walk over to greet the tall young looking man who stepped into the room exuding a confidence that almost matched America's. He wore a dark brown suit with white shirt and a red tie that accentuated his cola brown hair and fanta orange eyes.

Once he reached the figure England reached a hand out to shake and said, "Hello, welcome to the G20 World Representative Meeting. I'm England and I've invited you here today in order to explain how exactly you Corporate Entities work. You must be the Coca-Cola Company. It's wonderful to meet you."

The real deal Coca-Cola Company smiled at England's welcoming greeting and enthusiastically shook his hand. His shockingly orange eyes gleamed with excitement while he responded to England with a warm smile and voice slightly colored with a southern American accent, "Thank you for the invitation to be here Mr England, sir. I always thought there were beings other than just me and the other companies out in the world so I'm thrilled over finally getting proof. So what do you expect from me today?"

"You'll be first to speak once the meeting's called to order so you get a chance to talk before all the usual chaos starts up. We just need a few basics regarding Corporate Entities and how long you've been in existence to start with," England said with a smile before turning to America and asking, "So America, what do you think of Coca-Cola here?"

Critically observing Coca-Cola's friendly manner, warm bubbly smile, sparkling eyes or vibrant orange along with his cola dark hair America smiled at the Company and said, "I'm just glad you aren't a blond. Nice to meet you Coca-cola, mind if I ask if you're busy on Friday? I know a big fan of yours who would probably love to meet you."

END

* * *

To those who have followed for a while, some edits have been made to earlier chapters (specifically one and six) to match plot points that didn't quite match up when I first wrote this. Plot wise the wording of the bet between America and England as well as Ava and America's interaction with Brian at the hotel were changed a bit. I will be going over this to fix misspellings and mixed up words at a later time as well since this story was a WIP without a beta reader. Once I start the follow up story I'll post an announcement in this one for your convenience. Thanks for your support through this. My love to you all! :-)


End file.
